


Shadow Flames

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Death, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Falling In Love, Flirting, Ghosts, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hotel, Inheritance, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Seduction, Supernatural - Freeform, elegance, falling in love with a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt by Evangeline74:<br/>Years before he married Sharon Xavier Kurt Marko used to own a hotel. However he abandoned it after it burned down due to mysterious circumstances. Many years later, after Sharon's death, Marko has already squandered the entire Xavier fortune so the only thing worth of value now is the hotel. But to his son Cain's great rage Kurt refuses to give the property to him. Instead before he dies he leaves the hotel to his stepchildren as well as his son so the three now have to share it.<br/>When they go to check out the property they're surprised to find it's already occupied and its residents were partying the night away. They join them and Charles gets really friendly with one of the guests ((aka he's seduced by him - that's Erik, people!)).<br/>But things are not what they seem. The residents aren't what they seem either and soon Charles and Raven realize that their new friends are actually the people who died in the fire years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt by Evangeline74.  
> Thank you, my friend, for showing it to me, it inspired me so much!  
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote :)

Flames! Flames everywhere!

And screams! So many screams! Desperate, terrifying, horrific screams, searing into his mind painfully like a hot, iron blade twisting in a wound. He could see their petrified faces, begging for help that was not going to come. And he screamed too. He screamed with them. His gaze jumping from the screaming people, to the flames that were eating the entire hall, to the grand chandelier that was right above him. Any moment now it was going to break and crash him, he just knew it.

Everything was so overwhelming. He could feel all this death around him, all the shrieks and horror that surrounded him.

And the flames. Oh, the flames! The all-consuming flames that were spreading and spreading and spreading…

He screamed even more. He screamed as loud as he could. He screamed like his life depended on it even though he knew that he could never escape the burning flames…

One voice rose above all the screaming and Charles concentrated on that one. It was so familiar…

“Charles! Charles! Wake up! Wake up, Charles!”  the voice was urgent, worried.

Raven was shaking him hard, trying to pull him out of this state of terror.

When he opened his eyes he was still panting, covered in sweat, his hair dump on his head, his whole body trembling. Slowly he could make out the surroundings and he sighed in relief when he realized he was in his own bedroom, away from that hellish hall of flames, away from all the suffering. His sister’s worried face was staring at him with concern.

“Raven!” he gasped and threw his arms around her

She embraced him instantly, trying to calm him down.

“Was it the nightmare again?” she asked quietly.

He nodded.

“The flames were everywhere, and the screams were terrifying, and it was all so real… We were gonna burn, Raven! We were all gonna burn!” he cried, trying to compose himself but failing.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s alright.” Raven rocked him in her arms gently “It’s over now. It was just a bad dream.”

He pulled away, wet blue eyes staring at her in confusion. “But why?” he asked in a trembling voice. “Why am I always having that same nightmare? It’s terrible! And each time it feels just as intense, just as real, just as horrifying!”

“I know, Charles.” She said with empathy, rubbing his hand “I wish I could stop that.”

He sighed. “I wish the same but… I’ve been having the same nightmare for two years now.” He shook his head “I’m afraid it’ll never end.”

The two were quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” He spoke again, guiltily

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Was I screaming loudly again?”

She nodded. “Pretty loudly, brother.” She said but noticing his embarrassment and guilt she decided to change the approach. “You’re the best alarm clock though.” she winked “I would’ve slept in if it weren’t for you. And we can't have that today. It’s time.”

“Oh… already?” he asked sheepishly 

“Yeah.” She huffed “Unfortunately. It’s gonna be a though day.”

“Tell me about it.” Charles rolled his eyes, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead in the sleeve of his pajama. “A terrible night followed by a terrible day.”

Raven rose from Charles’ bed and said. “At least it’s gonna be over soon. I mean, it has to, right?”

Charles got up as well, going through his clothes to find a proper suit to wear. “Yes.” He said absentmindedly “It has to be over today.” His hands froze on a dark blue woolen suit. He hesitated for a moment, eyes looking somewhere in the distance. “Umm, Raven?” he spoke again

“Yes, Charles?”

“Do you suppose Cain…” he trailed off

Raven tilted her head. "Do I suppose what?”

He opened his mouth again but then shook his head. “Never mind. It’s nothing.” He said, his attention returning to the suit he was going to wear.

“Do I suppose Cain killed Kurt?” Raven supplied carefully.

Charles gaped at her.

“I’m not an idiot, Charles.” She rolled her eyes “I think about things too.”

“Yes, of course you do but… you were actually thinking it too?”

She took a step closer to him and chuckled, taking his hands in hers. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did kill Marko.” She admitted, not really sounding shocked at the idea. “Honestly, it doesn’t bother me.” He blinked at her and she groaned “Don’t look at me like that, Charles! I know it’s horrible to say it but Kurt Marko was not a good man. I won’t pretend I’m going to mourn his death. And if _his own son_ decided to end him like that, then why should _we_ be upset about him being gone?”

“I didn’t say I was upset.” Charles corrected

“You looked at me as if I was a murderer myself only because I don’t care how Kurt died.”

“I didn’t mean to, Raven.”

She laughed with a shrug. “I know, I know. Relax. I’m just saying that I’m more interested in results than details.” She said, giving him a mischievous look.

Her brother rolled his eyes with a chuckle and placed the suit on his bed.

“I’d like to think Kurt died because it was his time, not because Cain had anything to do with the accident.” Charles continued

“Nothing Cain does surprises me.” Was Raven’s reply

“He is a bully, Raven, but a murderer too? I doubt it.”  

Raven chuckled. “You’re giving him too much credit, Charles. Cain Marko is capable of killing his own father and pass it off as an accident just out of spite. And for the hotel too, of course.”

“Raven, you’re impossible!” Charles laughed

“What? It’s probably true!” she insisted amused “We may not have any proofs but think about it. The only valuable thing Kurt managed to save out of the family fortune was that stinky hotel he came with when he married mother. But he refused to let Cain inherit it. And then two days later Kurt accidentally dies, drowning in his own bathroom? Falling asleep during his bath? Please!”

“You read too many Agatha Christie novels.”

“You just admitted that the same thought crossed your mind too!” she reminded him

“Well… yes… but I was rather hoping you’d disprove it rather than assert it more.”

“Does it matter, Charles? Kurt is dead. He can no longer bully us, no longer squander our father’s fortune—“

“There’s nothing left to squander really” Charles added with a bitter chuckle

“—and today it’s all going to end when we finally read his will and discover that he’s throwing us out.”

Charles quickly hugged her. “We’ll be alright, Raven! I promise!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Charles. I was never worried about us.” She smiled “There’s a lot for a girl to do in the 1940’s and I’m sure someone as intelligent as you will probably be a professor in a year or two.”  

He chuckled with another eye roll. “I’d better go take a shower before you start mocking me.”

“I wasn’t!” she giggled “But a shower sounds really good. You stink!”

“My carrying sister always so considering towards my feelings!” Charles grinned as he headed for the bathroom.

~*~

Cain Marko was glaring from his seat on the table. His arms were crossed on his chest, his face twisted in a dark frown. He was not a happy, friendly man and that was more than obvious. In contrast, next to him sat Charles.  Raven was playing with a vase in the corner, not really paying attention. And why would she?  It was clear now that Cain would be the heir and Charles and Raven would be as good as thrown out on the streets. There was really nothing her attention could do to change that injustice.

Anyway, it was expected of them all to attend so they did, despite the hard feelings between step-siblings.

Cain was carefully eyeing them both as if they were his prey. In a way they were but then again everyone was a prey to Cain Marko. Even his own father when he turned against him and tried to stand in his way. The old fool wanted to cut him off, to make an idiot of him by refusing to give him the hotel. Stubborn old bastard! For some reason he was determined not to let Cain inherit the hotel. But the old man underestimated Cain.

A sly smile slowly crept on Cain’s hard face at the thought that the old fool was dead and unable to do anything now. Helpless, just like he was in that bathtub when Cain's strong hand pushed the old man's head down under the water, watching him struggle, helplessly splashing the water as he tried to cling onto life. The bubbles in the water, the movements of his father’s squirming body and then the stillness. The perfect stillness that ended a long reign of terror.

“You’re not so smug now, are ya?” Cain chuckled as he positioned the dead body so that it would seem like Kurt had fallen asleep during his bath and drowned.

There were no emotions, no sadness, no guilty conscience caused by this act. It was as if the young man had finished off a complete stranger. No, not even a stranger - it was more like he did what had to be done in order to win a prize. And what a prize indeed! The hotel was a good prize. Sure it was basically an old building now - a faint shadow of what it once was - but Cain already had ideas to turn this baby into a money making machine. With renovations here and there, with some investments and with Kurt out of the way, everything was lining up perfectly for Cain. In no time he’d be a really rich man, influential and corrupted. This thought made him feel pleased and relaxed and he listened to his father's will with an air of self-complacency. 

The lawyer was reading it in a slow, monotonous voice, making everything even more dull than it already was. Just as Cain was about to ask the man to get to the point, the lawyer dropped a bombshell. 

"The hotel I leave to my son and heir Cain Marko who will be sharing the property with my stepchildren Charles Francis Xavier and Raven Xavier." the lawyer announced Kurt Marco's written words. "The three shall have an equal share of the hotel and shall--" 

"What the hell!?" Cain jumped from his seat, pulling the will out of the lawyer's hands. "That can't be right! I'm supposed to be the only heir!" 

"It is what the will says, Mr. Marko." the lawyer explained calmly, unbothered by Cain's outburst. 

Charles and Raven exchanged a look that could've meant many things but Cain could not be concerned with them now. His blood-red eyes frantically took in the writing in the document as Cain quickly reread it to himself. "It can't be, it can't be!" he kept muttering but there was no doubt - this was indeed his deceased father's signature and that was his will. 

Cain glared at Charles and Raven who were now standing close together as if looking for protection in one another. Protection they needed indeed! 

"This is madness!" Cain groaned "It's pure madness! This hotel was my father's! It had nothing to do with either of you, two!" 

"That may be so but your father seems to have different plans." Charles - that little sh!t - said and Cain felt the urge to break his nose right there and then. 

This was low, this was so low of his father! Even from beyond the grave he was still messing with him! Cain would've gladly kill him a second time now if it were possible! 

"Shall I continue reading the will, Mr. Marko?" the lawyer intervened

"Do whatever you f*cking want!" Cain blurted out as he kicked his chair hard, almost breaking it, and stormed out of the room. 


	2. Dance With Me

The car pulled off by the hotel entrance at about 5 pm. It was one of those old massive and impressive buildings that reminded of old-timey elegance. However, it was just a shadow of its previous glory. Apparently, there was a fire here 20 or so years ago and no one ever bothered restoring the place afterwards. The walls were darkened by the flames and although the hotel was far from being a ruin, it still did not look too inviting for any residents. 

Charles took a deep breath as he saw the signs of the tragedy and paled. 

"There was a fire here, Raven..." he said quietly, blue eyes fixed on the building. 

He needn't explain what he meant - Raven understood instantly. She took his hand and smiled warmly at him as she squeezed it reassuringly. "It's just a coincidence, Charles." she said "It has nothing to do with your nightmares." 

Charles put on his brave face and smiled back at his sister. He was still feeling uneasy at the thought of the fire but he didn't want to worry Raven more than he already has.

They got off the car, stepping on the gravel that was spread around the entire hotel instead of meadow. Luckily Cain wasn't with them to pry at their conversation or make sly comments. He had insisted on driving here by himself and to his own irritation got slowed down on a traffic light. Irony! All the better for Charles and Raven who got to joke about the hotel undisturbed by Cain's raging gaze. 

"Well, at least it's artistic." Raven said, giving Charles a look.

He chuckled. "The artistry of this place makes me feel like I'm in a Gothic novel." 

"Maybe there's a vampire living on the top floor and a dungeon below!" she added with a grin. 

"The dungeon I could deal with but a vampire, you say." Charles narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "That'd be tricky for room service." 

She laughed and hooked her arm under his as they walked towards the double front door. The spacious foyer of the hotel spoke of luxury long lost. Now it was dusty and rusty and basically pretty much dead like the rest of the building.

Charles coughed. "We really need to start dusting in here. It's no good." 

Raven nodded in agreement. "And it could do with some modernizing too." she added. 

"But we should definitely keep some of the retro atmosphere." Charles said as he walked and took in the whole view of the room. "It would give more character to the place." 

Raven nodded again, looking around. Charles stopped for a moment, tilting his head. 

"What is it?" Raven asked 

"Do you hear it too?" Charles said, trying to determine where the sound was coming from.

"Umm..." she was about to say _no_ when suddenly a faint melody from the 1920's caught her attention as well. "Yes! Yes, I do! It's music!" she exclaimed, her and Charles striding off past the reception and into the next hall, following the music. As they approached it got louder and louder.

"Do you suppose Cain got here before us?" she raised her eyebrows surprised. 

Charles was about to answer but they both had reached the main hall so instead he froze dumbstruck as they entered it. It was bright and shiny, glowing with elegance, nothing like the half-ruin Charles and Raven just walked into a moment ago. Snappy jazz music was playing for dancing couples and laughing groups of people, drinking champagne and telling jokes. Charles and Raven found themselves in a middle of a jolly celebration, some kind of costume party, no doubt, because the theme was definitely the roaring '20's. 

"I thought Kurt kept this place uninhabited..." Charles whispered "Where did the residents come from?" 

Raven only shrugged, her smile growing as she felt the beat of the music take over her body. "Maybe he used to lend it for parties like this. Would explain the fact that he still was able to pay some of the bills at the mansion even when we were suffering complete bankruptcy." 

"But why hasn't it--" 

A woman in white sparkling flapper dress and cute blonde bob hairstyle practically flew towards them and Charles felt the words freezing in his throat. 

"Newcomers!" she exclaimed loud enough for everybody to hear and turn their heads towards the Xavier siblings. "So good to see some new faces around here. Finally!" she laughed and the crowd joined in. "Come!" she offered her hand "Join us!" 

The rest of the party people all seemed happy to see Charles and his sister. Almost as if they were hoping for them go arrive. Feeling so welcome Raven smiled widely at the blonde woman and took the champagne glass that she was handing to her. Charles was still a bit uneasy about the whole scene. Spending most of his life alone with only his sister to keep him company and with his natural shyness always getting in the way, he felt uncertain at social events. He didn't take pleasure in spending time with strangers. However, he didn't want to be rude or mean. 

"Charles, come on!" Raven urged him as she twirled, joining the dances. "Just relax and dance with me!"  

"Nooo." he laughed "I'd rather just watch and maybe have a drink at the--" he pointed at the bar and then suddenly everything froze for him.

The world was momentarily silent, the music a dim background, soft and distant, the figures of the dancing people fading away as if non-existent. All Charles could see was one person that caught his attention and he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. It was a tall man, dressed in one of those elegant 1920's suits. He was sitting at the bar, looking all mysterious and handsome with his graceful manners, beautiful face, brilliant features... Charles was mesmerized - there was something magnetic about this man and Charles fell under his spell instantly. He felt his breath hitch as two blue-green eyes looked at him, piercing through his very soul, taking him all in slowly as if admiring the view. The man kept his gaze fixed on Charles as [he drank from his brandy](https://media.giphy.com/media/npaFJyOTkmaf6/giphy.gif) and Charles felt a wave of heat going to his cheeks. In his head he was mentally cursing himself for this reaction. In reality all he could do was stare back at the man, their eyes locked together as if they would stay like this for eternity.

"Charles!" Raven's voice snapped him back to the present. "Stop acting weird and enjoy yourself for once in your life!" 

It took him a moment to compose himself. "Umm, right, yes. Good point." he nodded and jerked his hand towards the bar. "I'll go get myself a drink then and you just... enjoy the dance." 

This said, he awkwardly approached the bar and sat down next to the young man that had fascinated him so. 

"You couldn't stay away, could you?" the man said, not lifting his gaze from his glass of brandy. His voice was deep and low. 

Charles gave a weak smile. "I just wanted a drink." he lied. He didn't just want a drink. The truth was he wasn't quite sure he knew  _what_ he wanted. 

"Az! A drink for the gentleman." the man said and a tall black-haired barman instantly gave Charles a glass of what the other man was having and then just as quickly vanished again, leaving the two alone at the bar. Music was surrounding them, somewhere in the distance Charles was aware Raven was still dancing and enjoying the party with the rest of the guests.

Charles looked curiously at the man in front of him. 

"You could poke a hole in me with that stare." the stranger said calmly. 

Charles averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." 

"I didn't say I didn't like it." the man continued, making Charles feel even more confused. "I'm Erik, by the way. Erik Lehnsherr." 

"[Charles](http://66.media.tumblr.com/ec13ebb564dd02783f10ee6750aac35c/tumblr_na9amfEhuX1thef59o2_500.gif)." Charles said with a soft smile and offered his hand for a handshake. 

The man hesitated for a moment, then looked at Charles' extended hand as if not sure what to do with it. Finally he put down the glass of brandy and slowly put his hand in Charles'. There was something about their touch that made Charles feel as if electricity was passing through him. It was by no means an unpleasant feeling. On the contrary. He had to reluctantly force himself to pull his hand away when the handshake was starting to last considerably longer than it was supposed to. For a moment Charles felt alert and nervous that Erik might get angry or annoyed. But when he looked up at the man's eyes again he saw nothing but fascination and something else that was suspiciously close to admiration. Charles felt his mouth going dry and his palms sweating. It was ridiculous! He'd scold himself if he wasn't so preoccupied with Erik. 

It was not easy being a gay man in the 1940's. It wasn't easy being a gay man before the 1940's, for that matter. Charles knew very well the risks and dangers that lied ahead if he is discovered, he was painfully aware of that. Until now he rarely had the chance to indulge himself and let himself take what he wanted. All his life he was careful not to make his inclinations obvious. But now, seeing Erik - a man he only just met, for God's sake! - everything was suddenly different and Charles felt tired of being careful.

He was almost certain he could feel Erik going through the same turmoil he was experiencing. Those expressive eyes, locked with Charles', clinging to him as if he was waiting for Charles all his life. It was incredibly sensual even though they were only two strangers in the middle of a party. 

"I'm going to regret this." Erik muttered under his breath.

Charles frowned confused. "I'm not sure I follow..." he said but then Erik turned toward him again and he forgot everything else. 

"Aren't you tired of this?" Erik asked, voice just as intense as his eyes

"You mean the party?" Charles asked dumbly "Well, I'm not much of a party goer myself but I do see the appeal..." 

"Aren't you tired of restrictions? Of false morals? Aren't you tired of pretending to be like others when you know you're just perfect as yourself?" 

Charles swallowed. "I-- I'm not really perfect..." he stuttered and _damn that blush_! 

Erik moved his chair closer to Charles'. "You are a god among insects and you let them tell you otherwise." he growled.

"You don't even know me." Charles protested softly, still smiling at Erik as he realized his hand was slowly finding Erik's. 

"I know enough." Erik replied "I can see your soul and I can tell." 

That was a weird thing to say, Charles thought, but the guy was so gorgeous Charles was willing to overlook certain quirks. He chuckled. 

"Most people compliment my eyes." he said 

"Most people only see what's on the surface." Erik replied, a shark-like grin spreading across his face. 

Charles laughed a little. "You're not most people, I see." 

"I hope so! I'd much rather be Erik in the company of Charles for the rest of this night." 

"I'm pretty sure this is an achievable goal." Charles said, smiling even more.

He was also certain he was blushing again but he couldn't care less anymore. During the rest of their conversation it became clear that Erik _was interested_ the way Charles was. There was no denying the attraction between them. And there was no use resisting it.  

The music could still be heard clearly throughout the hotel as Charles and Erik ran up the stars and through the corridors, hand in hand, laughing, giggling, teasing one another as Erik pressed Charles against a wall every now and then and kissed him hungrily, senseless as if his life depended on it. Charles felt lightheaded and positively gleaming. He could still not believe his luck - that this stunning man would turn out to be gay and so obviously fascinated with Charles, that they'd meet in Charles' new hotel and that they'd be frantically searching for an unlocked room for them to... Charles giggled again, cheeks burning red with his constant blush, biting his lip or Erik's lip - depending on whether Erik's mouth was on his face or his neck. Charles let out a moan as Erik pressed closer to him, driving him crazy. It's not every day this sort of thing happened to Charles. At the age they were living in being attracted to another man was a crime similar to murder. It was stupid that loving a man was considered just as bad as killing one. It would've been ridiculous if it weren't so sad and unfair. This reminded him that they needed to be careful not to be seen. 

"Erik, Erik!" Charles gasped, placing his hands on Erik's chest to gently push him away. "We need to find a room." he said "We need to find an empty room  _now."_

Erik grinned at him and once again they were running and checking the doors. 

"Damn it, isn't there one room that's empty and unlocked!" Charles gasped as Erik did a particularly pleasant thing with his hand. 

"Better I just take you to mine!" Erik groaned and the next thing Charles knew they were in one of the guest bedrooms in the hotel, Erik pressing burning kisses to Charles' lips as he began to undress him with those long fingers that fascinated Charles so.

Somewhere in the back of his head Charles thought that it seemed like magic that they got to Erik's room so fast, he couldn't even remember walking through the door. It was as if they just suddenly appeared there, teleported by their own desire. He didn't ponder on this thought though as he felt Erik's warm hands on his naked chest. He gasped and forgot everything else. Tonight there was no place for worries or thinking; tonight was only about Erik and him. 

~*~ 

Flames! Flames everywhere! Fire! Screams! They were all back! All the screams, all the pain, the terror in the hearts and minds of people, all back! Doubled!

This time he could feel the flames on his skin, burning him in such a physical way that he had never felt before in his nightmare! He gasped for breath as he jumped in the bed. Erik's bed. Charles opened his eyes to see Erik's concerned face looking at him from the armchair near the bed. Charles frowned; why was his lover all the way there instead of sleeping next to him. 

"Erik...?" the young man said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm sorry... I get these nightmares sometimes..." he stuttered, embarrassed. 

"The fire?" Erik said it as a question but it sounded more like a statement. 

Charles' eyes went wide. "H-how do you know that?" he breathed out 

"Well--" Erik started just before a terrible scream pierced throughout the hotel. 

"What was that? Where's Raven!" Charles jumped up from the bed instantly. 

He was still naked so he quickly grabbed a robe and hurriedly sprang out of the room, tying the robe as he went.

"Where the hell am I!?" he exclaimed as he realized he didn't know this corridor, he wasn't even sure how he got here. 

His frustration and fear for Raven was about to take over when he felt Erik's hand on his wrist. "Come with me." he said, his voice low and the next moment they appeared in the main hall.

Charles pulled away from Erik's grip, closing his robe on his chest some more as if looking for protection. How did they just appear here like that!? He wasn't imagining it this time! Something was terribly wrong!  

He had little time to wonder about it though as his attention was caught by the source of the screams. A man lying in a pool of blood on the floor in the middle of the party hall. It seemed like he was bleeding from his eyes. No wonder he was screaming in horror. The residents of the hotel had created a big circle around him, watching him carefully, but neither of them offered any help. The music had stopped and the only sounds that could be heard throughout the hotel were those blasted cries of the man in pain. 

Charles was terrified. He glanced at Erik as if trying to make some sense of all of this but what he saw did not make things better. Erik's face resembled a statue, firm and unbothered by the sight before them. 

"This man is in pain! He's hurt! Somebody call a doctor! Now!" Charles ordered loudly as he rushed towards the victim on the floor. As he got closer he froze. This wasn't a victim at all - it was Cain! 

"Help! Help me! Help me or I'll make you all suffer! Help me!" Kurt Marko's son was groaning, screaming, his face grimaced in rage and pain as his body was twisting in all kinds of unnatural directions. 

The grandfather clock stuck 2 am, the sound startling Charles and going down his spine in the form of goosebumps. It pulled him out of his stupor and he was about to make another step towards Cain when he saw Erik walk, face same as before, eyes fixed on the bleeding man.

Charles' heart was beating faster, his breathing was unsteady. He didn't know what had happened here, he knew something had to be done but he was confused what could he do. 

"E-erik?" he whispered, hoping he could convey all his questions in this one word

Erik did not reply. Slowly he walked past Charles and stopper right before Cain's convulsing body. His step-brother was still spilling curses and threats even at this moment. Erik tilted his head then raised one hand towards Cain and spread his palm. Light came out of it as he made a circling motion in Cain's direction and whispered something in a language Charles couldn't understand. 

Then Erik took a step back and Charles watched in horror as Cain's body stopped moving. 

"He's dead!" Charles gasped "He's dead! You... you let him die! You-- did you kill him? He's dead!" 

Erik calmly faced Charles. "You're in shock, Charles. You need rest." he said, voice hoarse. 

"Don't tell me I need rest! You bl%dy killed him!" Charles was trembling, waving his hands purposelessly and taking a few shaking steps not in any particular direction. He did not dare to approach the dead body in the middle of the circle but he could not stand in one place either. "How did you do that? You killed him! Who are you? **What** are you?" his eyes run through all the residents, who were standing there calmly, observing as if everything that had just happened were natural. "What are all of you!?" he asked, shaking.

Erik took a deep breath. "As I said. You need rest." he muttered and suddenly there was nothing but darkness. 


	3. Time for Questions

When he opened his eyes again he sighed in relief. It was just a dream, a terrible, horrible dream. Nothing more than a dream...

"Charles!" Raven gasped, getting up from an armchair across the room and sitting on the edge of Charles' bed. "Thank God, you're awake! You're alright! I was so scared!" 

He sat up and realized he was in one of the hotel rooms, still dressed in nothing but the robe from last night. No, not from last night, from  _his dream._

"Raven... What are you doing in my room?" he asked, still very much confused

"Charles... You don't remember what happened here last night?" she asked, taken aback.

"Umm...."

"You've got to be kidding me!" 

Charles paled. "That was just a dream. Right? It was just a very weird dream..."

Raven was slowly shaking her head. Charles paled even more. 

"It has to be a dream" he said, getting more and more worried every second.

"It's not a dream." Raven said, voice slightly shaking.

"Is Cain really dead?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded. "As a door-nail."

"And those... those people... - or whatever they are... - they were the ones who killed him?"

"They are." and this was the end of Raven's self-control. She sounded hysterical as she told Charles what she saw last night. "We were dancing, celebrating... They offered me food but they never ate a bite - I should've known right then and there that _something_ wasn't right..." her voice became darker as she relived the events of the evening. "Cain arrived... Everything stopped when they saw him. They made a circle around him... Started chanting something... I couldn't understand it... The look on Cain's face. He was terrified. I just froze there." she shook her head, biting back tears. "They kept chanting like some kind of witches until blood ran down Cain's eyes and he started screaming..." 

Charles wrapped his arms around Raven. "It's okay now, I'm here." he stroke her back comfortingly, feeling as scared as she was. 

"They're all monsters, Charles!" she continued, gasping. "They kill people and-- and-- and drink their blood!" 

"What?" 

"They _drank_ Cain's _blood_ , Charles!" she cried, pulling away from her brother and staring at him with big terrified eyes. "They're dead and they need the blood to appear alive." 

"This cant be real, Raven." Charles said, doing his best to be calm for her. "Must be a joke, a trick, an attraction for tourists."

"Tell that to Cain!" Raven gasped again "They used _his blood_ for their perverted ritual. _They drank his blood, Charles_!"

Charles felt sick. This was sick.

"Okay, so they're psychos but surely not ghosts. I know for sure that one of them is quite human."

"You mean because they're not transparent and floating around like Hamlet's father? That's because of the human blood they drink. It keeps them normal-looking. But don't let appearances fool you, Charles." she was shaking her head frantically. "They're the same people who died in that fire 20 years ago. And now they're back and after a bloody revenge on everyone with a beating heart!" 

Charles' lips were pursed into a tight line. He pushed the covers and got up from the bed.

"I need to talk to Erik" he said determined. 

"Who?" Raven grimaced confused

"The tall lean guy I had... a drink with." he said, avoiding her gaze, as he tied his robe tighter around his naked body. 

"You mean Lehnsherr? He's their leader. He basically finished Cain off, for Heaven's sake! You were there, you saw it."

Charles shook his head a few times, short tight nervous movements. 

"No, no, there must be some misunderstanding. I have to let him explain... Whatever these people are,  _he's not one of them."_

Raven blinked at him disapprovingly. 

"What's with you?" she asked. "Why is this Erik person suddenly so important? And where exactly were you last night, Charles?"

Charles looked away again to hide the blush on his cheeks from his sister. "That's not important now. What matters is that we're getting out if here as soon as we can."

"We can't Charles. We're on their territory. They've already killed Cain - I know he was a bastard but still they killed him. They're probably deciding our fate as we speak."

"There's always a way out" Charles insisted. 

"We're surrounded by angry homicidal dead people, Charles. The only way out of here is dying."

Charles was about to say something else when the blonde lady in white - Emma, if he remembered correctly - appeared and made him stop in his steps.

"The Circle will see you now." She said "Each of you take my hand and I'll take you to the main hall."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Charles said firmly, keeping his distance from the white ghost lady and making sure Raven was safe from her as well. 

"I didn't ask you." the ghost lady-- Emma -- replied. "Now, take my hand." 

"Charles, maybe we should--" Raven started but got interrupted by Charles' haste voice. 

"No. I refuse to go with you." he told Emma. "I demand to see Erik Lehnsherr." 

A sly smile appeared across Emma's face. "Oh, sugar." she sighed, hands on her hips. "It's Erik Lehnsherr I'm taking you to." 

Charles' face fell, paling even more.  _So Erik was one of them after all..._

~*~

Charles' reason insisted that whatever Raven saw last night was a bunch of psychos doing some strange voodoo thing, he was certain they were not any form of supernatural beings. When he took Emma Frost's hand and she teleported him to the main hall in less than a second, Charles began to suspect that Raven might actually be right... 

The main hall was spacious, full of people, staring at them with the eyes of someone whose secret was revealed, someone who had nothing left to lose. On a huge throne-like regal armchair at the end of the hall gracefully sat Erik Lehnsherr. He looked as gorgeous as he did last night and Charles cursed himself for wanting to run his fingers through his hair again, to touch his chest and kiss his neck. It was pathetic how he could still feel this way about someone who's been a living dead for the last 20 years. 

Emma nudged him and Raven to walk and then stopped them when they were 5 steps away from Erik's throne. 

"Whatever you've decided about us, please, let my sister go. I'll stay and... cooperate." Charles said, firmly, ignoring Raven's gasp as she heard the words. 

The ends of Erik's mouth quirked up slightly before he assumed a serious face once more. "I don't think you're in a position to bargain, Mr. Xavier." he said. 

His voice sounded distant and yet Charles could sense the same tremor in it that he heard last night when Erik was in his arms. 

"Oh? What  _position_ do you  _want me_ in then?" Charles accented every word, eyes hard on Erik. 

Erik must've understood him instantly because his expression softened for just a moment before he turned to the rest of the ghostly creatures who still looked quite human, by the way. 

"I need to speak with that man privately." he said, getting up from his armchair and striding towards a small door in the corner of the hall. No one stopped him, or asked him to explain himself; they all just listen to him. Charles noticed this with surprise. "Are you coming?" Erik arched an eyebrow in Charles' direction as he held the door open. 

Charles blinked a few times before following him hastily. Whatever this was about, dealing with only Erik in private might turn out to be easier than talking in front of all those other people. 

Erik closed the door behind them and turned to face Charles. Now that it was just the two of them Charles had no reservations, no fear, nothing to hold back. 

"So" he spoke first, deceptively polite. "You're dead." 

Erik's face was unreadable, his features were relaxed and yet solemn. "I am." 

_He did not deny it!_

Charles continued, letting his frustration show more clearly now. 

"In fact, you've been dead for-- what -- the last 20 years?"

Erik nodded slowly. "Yes." 

Charles huffed, looking at Erik with a mixture of hurt and anger. 

"You kinda forgot to mention that when you had your tongue down my throat!" 

"I thought it might be a bit of a turn off."

Charles laughed hysterically. "You think!?"

Finally Erik's remarkable self-control broke. He took a long stride towards Charles with open arms, looking undone. "I expected you to be a bit upset when you discover this about me, Charles, but--" 

"Upset!?" Charles snapped "You think I'm  _a bit upset_ !? I'm not  _upset,_  Erik, I'm mad! I'm so angry at you! How could you, Erik!? You _lied_ to me!" there was no going back now. He was shouting at a blood-drinking ghost and he couldn't care less. The good news was that the longer he kept Erik here, the longer Raven would remain safe in the main hall - no one would hurt her without Erik's permission. All the other ghosts seemed to listen to him. So Charles continued, letting it all out, not restraining himself anymore. "There are certain things you tell your partner before taking them to bed, Erik, and being dead for 20 years is one of them!" 

"If you calm down, we can discuss this properly." 

"I don't want to discuss anything properly! I'm past propriety! I just had sex with a living corpse!" 

"You make it sound so bad." 

"You think it isn't bad?" he arched an eyebrow. "I knew there was something wrong with me to want to do that with a man but doing it with a corpse... that's a whole new level of low and dirty perversion for me." 

"There's nothing wrong with you, Charles!" Erik insisted firmly, his jaw clenched, his hands making dramatic gestures as if he were giving a speech. "Society tells you who's okay for you to love and who isn't but they're wrong, Charles! There's something wrong with _them_ , not with  _you_!" 

Charles stared at him dumbstruck for a long moment, blinking like he couldn't believe his ears. Then finally he managed to open his mouth again. "Seriously,  _this_ is what you're going to talk to me about now? You're going to discuss society with me? Telling me how okay it is that I slept with a dead person?" 

"I'm not exactly dead, it's not as gross as you make it sound." Erik interrupted, getting closer to him. "And if I remember correctly, you enjoyed it. A lot."

Charles bit his lip, face flushed, averting his eyes.

Erik made something that sounded a lot like a sigh. "Can we talk about this calmly now? Will you let me explain?" 

"Explain what?" Charles cried "How you utterly used me for your deprived needs while I foolishly thought that this actually meant something? That we had something?" 

"Charles..." Erik wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest but Charles pushed him away fiercely, Erik stumbling a few steps away from Charles.

"You think I'd ever let  _that_ happen again!? Not a chance!" 

Silence. Charles lifted his chin defiantly. Erik kept his hands to himself now, clasping them together behind his back. 

"I never meant to hurt you, Charles. I still don't want to hurt you. Or your sister." Erik finally spoke again, quietly, softly, honestly. "Last night... Everything I said and everything we did... it was real. I meant it. It meant to me more than what you think it did." 

Charles was biting his lower lip to the point of drawing blood out of it now. His breath was shallow and he had no strength to talk so he only listened. 

"You know my story, Charles." Erik continued, passionately. "It's in your head. It's been in your head for a long time now. I was in your dream. We all are. All of us, poor souls, who died in that horrific fire 20 years ago. You dreamed it. You know it." 

Charles looked really confused and scared now. He needed to sit down, to hold onto something or else he was going to fall.

"Let me tell you what happened. Let me explain. Listen to me without prejudice. Don't think of us as a bunch of monsters. Because that's not what we are... at least..." he hesitated, voice shaking a bit but then he got it under control again and went on. "... at least that's not what we once were."

Trembling on the inside, Charles looked carefully into Erik's eyes. There was something in those eyes... Something that urged him to listen. 

"Alright." he finally said. "Tell me your story. Tell me why Cain died. And tell me what my nightmare has to do with all of this. Why do I keep dreaming about your death?" 

It was time for answers. 


	4. Time for Answers

It was all so surreal. Talking to a ghost - a very attractive ghost who could actually touch him, a ghost that felt like living flesh that Charles still craved to have close to him over and over again... He needed to concentrate. He was still furious at Erik, he was still freaked out by all events that occurred ever since he got in this bloody hotel! He tried to at least appear calm - it was his second nature to keep his emotions inside, to not let out how upset he truly was. It was inbred and he was doing it without even being conscious of it.

So now as Charles was about to hear Erik's -- the ghost's, he might as well start trying to think of him as a ghost instead of a normal man -- Charles was sitting on a chair, looking as comfortable as he could under the circumstances, one leg crossed over the other, blue eyes fixed upon Erik as if pining him there in one place so that he could not escape until Charles allows it.

"I guess I should start at the beginning..." Erik said a bit awkwardly. He was obviously not used to telling this story, even though he both wanted and needed to. 

"That sounds like the reasonable thing to do, yes." Charles said coldly. Part of it was deliberate coldness, expressed only because Charles knew that he was not supposed to forgive Erik so soon; but in reality he was not as mad at Erik as he was a moment ago - no doubt some kind of compassion for Erik for being dead was swelling inside Charles' stomach. But that still didn't mean he was going to make this easy for the man... the ghost... whatever. 

Erik furrowed his brow and after taking a few minutes to compose his thoughts, he spoke once again. 

"20 years ago I was a man like any other. My job required me to travel a lot. I was a scientist, you see, I used to research Earth's magnetic fields." a small smile appeared on his face, distant, melancholic, brought by the memory and then fading away as quickly as a vision. "When one travels so much one learns to think of hotels as a second home. Or maybe primary home, even, I'm not sure anymore." he shrugged and sighed. "I'm getting off topic..." 

"Then get back  _on_ topic again." Charles said, not impressed by Erik's emotional journey. 

"Talking about this is not easy for me, Charles." Erik shook his head, his damn voice sounding just as deep and sensual as it did last night, driving Charles crazy because he was not supposed to feel that way about a dead man! 

Charles cleared his throat, mouth going dry. "Fine. Continue with the story." 

Erik nodded carefully. "Please keep in mind that this is the story of how I died and how one man ruined my life as well as the lives of my friends here, how he doomed us for his own benefit! It's not an easy story to tell..." 

This time Charles made no sly comments, no eye roll, he only gave a silent nod and allowed Erik all the time he needed before he spoke again. 

"This hotel used to be one of the best, I really liked it. So whenever I was around I stayed here, in my regular room." another sigh.

 _His regular room,_  Charles realized, _his regular room where Erik teleported Charles to with his ghostly powers, the room where Erik banged Charles - soft lips on Charles' skin, strong hands roaming everywhere... damn it, Charles, concentrate!_

Luckily Erik wasn't looking at Charles at that very moment so he didn't see Charles' embarrassing blush; Erik was rather fascinated with his shiny shoes apparently because he was gazing down at them instead. At least a small mercy to keep some of his dignity.

Erik continued. "One night 20 years ago there was a horrible fire - the one you know about."

"I still don't know why it was in my dream... I don't even know if it's the same fire..." Charles whispered.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Erik said carefully. "But you'll need more time before we go there. So we'll have to return to me and that night 20 years ago. I was fast asleep when I was awoken by the screams of people - men, women, children... all of them dying, suffocating, burning!" Charles felt a cold shiver down his spine. He did not interrupt. "I ran out of my room, everyone hustling to get out of the building but we were all trapped. There was no way out. All our exits were blocked by someone. We were-- Well, I'll only say that it was a terrible death for all of us. A nightmare, you might say." 

They exchanged a meaningful glance. It was clear Erik knew a lot about Charles' nightmares, maybe even more than Charles knew about them himself. However, he dared not interrupt the story again to ask Erik about it. He couldn't. So after a moment Erik went on. 

"We died... but then we were still here. It was strange. Waking up in the morning as if nothing's happened when we were all certain that it had. As if all the horror of last night was only a bad dream... a bad dream that we all had at the same time." another pause. "The pain was there though to remind us, a pain completely different than the physical pains people are usually used to. This pain was somehow coming from the depths of our souls. We knew we weren't alive anymore. We were frightened, Charles, petrified, confused and terrified..." 

Charles nodded, biting his lip. He partly knew the feeling - his nightmare was vivid enough to make Charles believe, if only for a moment, that it was really happening. 

"That's understandable..." he whispered, realizing he had no voice left to speak. 

Erik took another moment to compose himself from the powerful memory of his death before he proceeded. 

"I will spare you the details of the days that followed." Erik said and Charles felt grateful to him for it. The sorrows of these people, Erik included, felt too close to him, like they were his own, like he was connected to them somehow, in a way he could not comprehend. "On the third night a man appeared and explained it to us. His name was Sebastian Shaw and he's a demon." 

Charles' eyes went wide. "Pardon?" 

"Yes. A demon. They're real. Are you really surprised by this, Charles?"

There was a hint of amusement in Erik's voice. Like he could still look fondly at Charles' reactions and utter confusion at this new information. Something in his eyes told Charles that Erik _remembered every moment_ of the previous night, all the things they said and did together. Charles blushed again, looking down at his hands and biting the insides of his cheek. 

"I did not expect..." he muttered. "It's a lot of new information to take in for such a short time." 

Erik nodded patiently. "Do you want to hear more or do you need a break? Water maybe? Breakfast?"

"I want to hear more!" Charles said quickly, decisively. Of course he wanted to hear more! He had to get answers. This was crazy enough as it was, it didn't need mystery to add to the insanity. 

"Sebastian Shaw the red-eyed demon told us he owned us now. Our souls. We were his. We-- we still are his..." Erik's brow was furrowed, concentrated. He was trying hard to sound detached but Charles could feel the depth of his emotions. "It turned out Kurt Marko - the owner of the hotel - had made a deal with Sebastian Shaw and the price was 150 souls.  _Our_ souls, Charles." 

Charles was staring at Erik with eyes full of pain, sorrow, despair, disgust for what Kurt did, regret that there was nothing that could save all the residents from this terrible fate. He was shocked and horrified at these horrible events. 

"H-he did this to you...? To all of you?" Charles breathed out. 

"Yes." Erik gave a nod. "He did. "Kurt Marko and that son of a bitch demon ruined both our lives _and_  our afterlives! 150 people who did nothing to deserve this! 150 innocent people who suffered because of that low-life's greed!" 

Here Erik's self-control cracked. The last words were charged with anger, bitterness and sorrow. They made the light flicker, the walls shake, the furniture vibrate with supernatural force. Charles froze, clenching his hands on each side of his chair as if trying to keep it steady under him, as if seeking stability from it. It was denied to him. For the first time since he met Erik Charles caught himself wondering if Erik was a vengeful spirit, if he and Raven were actually safe around him. The thought made him shiver.

It took a few moments for Erik to realize what he was doing. He willed himself to relax again and Charles used the pause to ask a question in hope to distract him. 

"W-what, w-what was that deal?" he said, trying to sound calm. "Do you know that?" 

"I do know that." Erik said suddenly looking tired. "Marko wanted to marry a rich woman. So the demon helped him in exchange for our souls." 

Charles swallowed the lump in his throat, chest tightening and threatening to cut off his air completely. His mouth opened but he said nothing. 

A bitter terrifying grin spread across Erik's face. "I know. Our lives, our souls... Nothing but a currency to them! A price to pay. 150 lives and souls thrown away just so that Kurt Marko can marry into money!" 

_My father's money. He married my mother. He made the deal so that he could marry my mother..._

Charles tried breathing in and out, deeply, steadily. Damn it, it wasn't easy! It suddenly felt like this whole story was so closely connected to Charles, intertwined with his own life, that Charles felt its grip tightly around him. From a terrifying tragedy it suddenly became a part of his life, something he had to live with from now on.   

"I knew Kurt was a bastard, I just didn't realize he was a murderer too..." Charles heard himself say in a shaky voice. Then he coughed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm sorry... this is... This is a bit too much to take all in one hour..." 

"It's okay. I understand." Erik said "I had 20 years to get used to the thought and you only had a few hours. Your entire perceptions of life and death are probably altered forever now."

Charles ignored the invitation to share his feelings on the matter with Erik. Instead he went on to the important bit. "Kurt Marko was my stepfather, you know. Cain - the guy you killed - he was Kurt's son."

Erik pursed his lips. "I know. How do you feel about me killing him?" 

Charles once again ignored the more personal question. Instead he grimaced. "You knew he was Kurt's son? Is this why you killed him? For revenge?"

Erik laughed, almost startling Charles. 

"This isn't just about revenge, Charles." he said "This is about so much more than that."

Charles frowned, utterly confused. "Alright. Why don't you tell me then? What is all this about? Did you really drink Cain's blood like Raven says? Why are you doing this? And most importantly, what are you going to do to my sister and me? And why... why do I keep dreaming about your death? About the fire? How am I connected to all this? Why do I feel like I was here with you?"

Erik seemed worried, he looked at Charles concerned. "Don't you need time to process?" he asked.  

Charles shook his head and said resolutely. "All the time in the world won't make this easier for me so just tell me everything." 

A glimpse of something close to admiration crossed Erik's face. His voice conveyed none of it though. "Very well." he said out loud. "But I can only tell you what I know, which is not the whole story. You see, when the demon Shaw came to inform us of our death and that we were now his, a man stood up. He was one of the guests, another ghost like myself. He's a brave man I proudly call my friend now!" The way Erik said it made it clear that he spoke sincerely. "My friend, he talked to the demon in private. None of us know what had transpired between them - to this day my friend won't tell us. What we do know is that when he returned, my friend said we still had hope. A chance, a small chance, for being saved from this curse-like existence and avoiding Hell. He made some kind of arrangement with Shaw - God only knows what he promised him and how he convinced him but he did! So now as long as we drink a Marko's blood we can stay in our current form and wait for the person who's destined to save us." 

Charles let out a loud sigh. 

"So you can be saved! This is good, Erik! You can be saved!" he said, feeling a swell of relief, wondering why Erik didn't seem that pleased about it. 

The next words that came out of Erik's lips were careful, spoken in a gentle voice. "Charles, I suspect you're the one who's meant to save us."

"Sorry what?" Charles' eyebrows shot up in surprised confusion. 

"When I saw you having that nightmare last night... You were dreaming about the fire, weren't you?" 

"I'm not sure... I-- I think I did... But I'm too confused to know right now. I don't know! You can't be serious about that!"

"Think about it, Charles, really think about it. You _know_ it was this fire. You  _felt_ it when you saw the hotel. You knew all along, you just never realized. You're the one we were all waiting for for 20 years. Why else would you be dreaming about the fire for so long? Why else do these shadows of burning flames torment you still?" 

Charles was pale, his hands trembling involuntarily. 

"Charles? How are you feeling?" Erik asked, the same concern back to his voice. 

"I'm sorry!" Charles gasped, tears shining in his eyes but not shedding yet. "I'm so sorry, my friend! I cannot help you! I don't know how! I'm not the one you need... All these people... I don't know how..." 

Charles was openly sobbing now. The burden of knowing that he could not relieve these poor souls of their pain but instead only feel it like his own was too much for him. 

He felt Erik's surprisingly warm hands on his own, Erik kneeling in front of him and holding him tightly. "I believe in you, Charles." he said, voice low and intense. "I know you're the chosen one!"

Charles laughed bitterly. "The  _chosen one_ ? No. Not me. This is not a novel. And I am not the 'chosen' one." 

"But all this-- It must be a sign!" Erik insisted and it made Charles' heart sink even more by the disappointment he was going to bring. "It's what Francis told us. He said that at some point a young boy will come here and he'll be the key to our salvation. This must be you, Charles!" 

Charles frowned. "Francis?" 

"Yes. Francis is my friend. Francis Xavier. He's a really good man." 

Charles paled. "Francis _Xavier_...?" 

Erik nodded. "Yes, Charles, that's beside the point here!" 

"Erik... My name is Charles Xavier." 

Erik stilled. 

"Could it be a coincidence?" Erik finally asked.

Charles slowly shook his head. "I don't think so... My name is Charles _Francis_ Xavier and I was named _Francis_ after my grandfather who disappeared during one of his travelings."

"Francis Xavier... he's your..." he trailed off. 

"Erik..." Charles said very very carefully, looking the man in the eyes. "I think your best friend is my grandfather Francis." 


	5. Time for Confessions

Charles concentrated on the sound of his footsteps as he walked on the carpeted floor of the corridor. He sighed. When did his life become so complicated? Only a day ago he was just a regular human, nothing out of the ordinary ever happening to him. Now he was following Erik the Friendly Ghost, the two of them on their way to meet Charles' long dead grandfather.

"I can just 'puff' us both in Francis' room, if you want." Erik suggested. 

This earned him a stern look from Charles. "Don't patronize me. I can walk there just fine!" 

In reality Charles just needed the time to compose himself, to calm down, to relax. He was under tremendous pressure since he found out the truth about the Hotel and although he was trying to put on a brave face, he still felt quite shaken on the inside. Erik probably sensed Charles' extremely human emotions because he was walking really slowly, giving Charles all the time he needed before they reach the room, occupied by the ghost that was probably Charles' grandfather. It was thoughtful of Erik, Charles thought at the back of his head and then quickly scolded himself mentally for still harboring some affectionate feelings for the living dead. After all, it was very wrong to feel that way for a ghost.

"Here we are..." Erik carefully brought him back to reality.

Lost in thought, Charles snapped back to the present moment and lifted his gaze from his shoes, eyes fixing on the closed door before them. He swallowed nervously. 

"This is his room?" he asked; a pointless question really - he knew where Erik was taking him. 

Erik nodded nevertheless. "It is." he said, hand resting on the doorknob. "If you need more time--"

"No." Charles said firmly. "I need answers."

Erik nodded again and was about to turn away when Charles suddenly felt the urge to reach out for him. He held Erik by the wrist, the feeling so warm and human-like. It made Erik feel alive despite being dead. Erik looked at him, something like electricity shooting between their eyes as they met. 

Charles' hand did not let go of Erik's wrist. 

"Erik, I-- I want to help." Charles whispered, meaning every word. "I really do. I'm not sure that I can though..." 

"Charles..." Erik was looking for the right words but Charles wouldn't have that. Encouragement wasn't what he was after. 

"You don't have to say anything, Erik." he cut him off quickly. "I don't want you to say anything. I only want you to know that even though maybe I'm no good to help these people, I'll do my best." 

Erik's eyes were warm with gratitude. A small smile graced Charles' lips in return. 

And then he looked at the closed door again, biting his lip. 

"I already warned him that you're coming." Erik said. "He's waiting for you inside, Charles." 

Charles nodded again but did not move.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the ghost offered. "I expect this can be a bit overwhelming for a human."

Charles involuntarily shut his eyes close for a moment.  _'A bit overwhelming for a human' -_ another reminder that Charles had some really inappropriate thoughts about someone who was no longer human - a supernatural being, a dead person, a ghost. And Charles still had these wicked desires for this ghost! It was sick! He felt confused. But now was not the time. He had to deal with one problem at a time. And right now the problem was how nervous he was to meet his long dead grandfather.  _If_ that's really who that ghost inside even was. They weren't completely sure after all. It was mostly a suspicion. 

Charles shook his head at Erik, his hand reached for the door nob and pushed it open with confidence. This was something Charles had to do on his own.

Inside he saw a figure of a man - seemingly middle aged and elegant. His back was turned towards the entrance so Charles couldn't yet see his face. The young living Xavier swallowed again. Was this really his grandfather's ghost? He took a step closer and closed the door behind himself, leaving them completely alone in the room.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Was this ghost trying to creep him out even more or something? Charles didn't move, couldn't move. He was somewhat comfortable around Erik but that was different - he had history with Erik already, they even slept together, Erik felt normal to him, more human. Charles never fully thought of Erik as a ghost, even though he was trying to make himself think of him that way now. Being in the presence of ghosts  _other than Erik_ though was, to say the least, unnerving.

The prolonged silence wasn't helping to break the eyes either. It was getting more and more unsettling until Charles' eyes suddenly noticed a small, almost unnoticeable detail - the ghosts hands were trembling and he was obviously struggling to keep them under control. It was at that moment when a realization hit Charles. The ghost was just as nervous as he was. It was--  _he_ was probably as nervous to meet his grandson as Charles was to meet his grandfather. Empathy was the key.

This thought gave Charles the courage to speak up first, to make things easier for his grandfather, make things easier for the both of them. He took a deep breath and spoke. 

~*~

"Where's Charles? I demand I see Charles now! What did you do to him?" Raven said firmly the moment Erik walked into the main hall. 

There was only Emma and her there, the rest of the ghosts were scattered throughout the hotel like rats! Emma looked tired and Raven seemed more than furious. A defense mechanism for her probably. 

Erik pursed his lips as he tried to explain. "You cannot see him now, he's--" 

"Why not? What have you done to my brother, you monster?" she growled angrily, clenching her hands in fists as if wanting to strike him. 

Emma tried to hold her in place but Erik made a sign to her to not bother restraining the girl. 

"I did nothing." He said when Raven was face to face with him, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "Charles is safe, I promise. He's talking to someone who-- who'd never hurt him." 

This seemed to calm some of the passions in Raven's soul. But not completely. Instead it provoked more curiosity. "Talking to someone?" she frowned "Who can he be talking to?" 

"It's a really long and complicated story. I'd rather leave it for some other time." Erik sighed exasperated as he walked towards his 'throne'.

"I want answers now!" Raven demanded, not leaving his side. 

"Well, I hardly care about this, don't I?" Erik snapped, finally reaching a breaking point. "This is more important than your little world! This is about things you don't understand! So I'd shut up and wait if I were you." 

"You don't tell me to shut up and you don't tell me what to do." Raven hissed. She was already prepared to die anyway. She felt braver after accepting this in her heart.  

Erik suppressed an eye roll. This was going to be a long day! He only hoped Charles was doing better with his grandfather. 

~*~

"This is what's required of me?" Charles asked quietly after Francis Xavier he had heard out everything Francis Xavier had to tell him. 

The ghost nodded, still looking worried. 

Charles sucked in a deep breath. "You did right." he said to his grandfather. Then gave him a small smile. "I've read things you've written, and I've always wondered what you were like in person. Now I know. You're what I expected you to be and I'm so happy for that." 

Francis' ghost smiled back at him, this constant hint of sadness still not leaving his eyes.

"You did the right thing, you hear me?" Charles repeated, assured. "You did the right thing!" 

Francis looked down, his head heavy, features tired. 

"I just need time to prepare Ra--" he cut himself off and shook his head. "No. I can't really tell Raven. She won't let me do it if she knew. She'd say it's too risky and she'd never risk my life." 

Francis looked up at him again, concerned. 

"Oh, she'll be fine, don't worry." Charles said, going for casual. "She'll be furious at me, of course, but eventually she'll know I had to do what I had to do. She'll respect my choice. Oh, and just in case, I'll write a letter for her." 

Francis looked at Charles with a warm loving expression on his face. Proud, a small voice in Charles' head uttered. Francis was proud of him. So this is what it felt like to have a parental figure being proud of you... Charles couldn't help but reciprocate with a warm smile of his own. He took his grandfather's hand in his own and squeezed lightly. 

"I admire you. So please don't feel bad." he said gently. "I would've done the same if I were in your shoes." 

The two shared another look, understanding one another perfectly. 

~*~

Meanwhile in the main hall Raven was still giving everyone a hard time. Her agitated talk brought the other ghosts back to the main hall. It was their usual habitat anyway. Erik looked exasperated and miles away, while a few other ghosts were passionately arguing with Charles' sister. 

As Charles and Francis entered the hall, silence fell, all eyes -- dead or alive -- turned towards them. Charles let out a sheepish smile. Francis was standing by his side with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Charles!" Raven gasped, rushing towards him to pull him into a tight hug, holding back tears of relief. "Charles! You're really alright!"

"I'm really alright." he smiled, hugging her back. His eyes involuntarily searched for Erik before he caught himself and looked away. _Erik is off limits! Find yourself someone **alive** , Charles! _"Raven," he said with a smile, presenting Francis to her, "this is our grandfather - Francis Xavier."

Raven stared for a moment, startled and blinking in confusion, not sure how to react. 

"O-our g-gra...?" she stuttered probably for a first time in her life.

Charles continued, ignoring her dumbstruck state, just as if this was nothing but a regular conversation between siblings. "He died in the fire 20 years ago and that's why I keep having all those reoccurring nightmares. I was haunted by his experience." 

"I'm sorry my death caused that." Francis said. 

"It's perfectly fine, grandpa Francis." Charles smiled at him, giving him a carefree tab on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault some idiot burned down the entire hotel." 

"That is a very good point, dear grandson." Francis replied with a little nod of his head. 

Raven stared at them both with her jaw slacking. The way Charles wanted to pass all this for normal and casual was really creeping her out. 

"What's wrong with you, Charles?" she blurted out and then snapped at Francis, putting her hands on her hips. "And you can't be Charles' grandfather. You look-- too young." 

"I wasn't too old when I died. I was 49." the ghost explained.

Their grandfather was kind of dashing really, Raven thought, for a dead 49-year old person that is. He reminded her of Charles only older and with a 1920's hairstyle and a small mustache. It would've been amusing had it not been so freakishly weird! 

Erik and the rest of the ghosts were all quiet. Waiting. What were they waiting for? 

"So now what?" Raven asked after the initial shock and confusion of the introduction had passed, a faint glimmer of hope in her voice. "We reunited with granddad, uncovered the mystery of his death and presumably bonded with him. Can we go home now?"

Charles bit his lip. "Not exactly. At least, not yet!" he said and then walked towards the middle of the hall, attracting more attention to himself. "This concerns everyone here so I'd rather you all listen." he said louder. "You've been wronged 20 years ago! You died a horrible unnatural death. You were deprived of your afterlife! In order to reverse this wrong deed, to fix it, a ritual has to be performed." his words were clear, confident but slow, giving time for everyone to process the information. " **I** am destined to perform this ritual. I can bring you the peace you so crave. It's an honour for me to do that for you. " then his gaze stopped at Raven. "After this is done, nothing will hold you here, Raven. You'll be free to go home." 

"And you?" Raven asked, quietly, her voice almost breaking.

Charles swallowed. He felt Francis' eyes on his back. Frances wanted him to be brave. But he couldn't tell her, he wasn't ready. He forced his face to relax. 

"I'll be free too." was all he said and then smiled softly at her before she pulled him for another loving hug.

"When do we perform this ritual?" Emma asked, speaking for the first time since Charles entered the hall. 

"On a full moon, of course." Charles rolled his eyes with amusement. "No idea why it always has to be a full moon. I thought it was some silly notion in fictional stories but I guess _not everything we make up is unreal_." 

What came next was basically a chaotic rumble of questions and blessings.

"What would you be needing for the ritual?" 

"How can we help?" 

"God bless you!" 

"Thank you!" 

All other ghosts surrounded him quickly, trying to express their gratitude, their support, their hope. Charles felt it again, felt their minds and souls as if they were inside him, or as if he was inside them - it was hard to tell which one. The empathy was almost painful but rewarding at the same time. He smiled at them, trying to contain his serenity and spread it towards them despite the sudden overwhelming tension he felt on the inside. 

All this time Erik was quiet, thoughtful, as if something was bothering him. He locked eyes with Francis who only looked away from him. Charles, who noticed the brief exchange of looks between his dead grandfather and his dead lover, was too busy and tired to make anything of it right now.  

~*~

There was a month and a half till full moon and Charles chose to stay at the hotel until the time for the ritual came. He suggested Raven went back to the mansion -- none of the ghosts tried to stop her, she was free as a bird -- but she refused to hear of it. Finally Charles gave up and let her do as she pleased.

He spent his days in getting to know the other ghosts, but mostly his grandfather. It was an amazing opportunity and Charles seized it with passion. He was surprised to learn that his grandfather and him had a lot more in common than he expected. 

It was strange how everything slowly started to feel normal to both him and Raven. How they got used to it, how the ghosts became persons, and how they all realized they weren't that different despite the obvious dissimilarity.  

The evenings he had to himself and he liked to spend them in what he learned to call  _his room._ Every now and then Raven would join him and stay late to talk. He still couldn't tell her the complete truth about the ritual but he knew it was for the best. 

One evening, as he was getting ready for bed, a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in, Raven." Charles rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "What did you forget this time?" 

The door opened, Charles was still folding his clothes as he spoke. "You really shouldn't be this afraid of sleeping alone in the hotel." He teased. "True, it's full of ghosts but they're not bad actually, in fact they're quite..." as he turned around to meet Raven's gaze he froze. "Er..." 

"What was this about not being afraid of us?" Erik said with what could only be described as an amused smirk.

"I'm not afraid." Charles said quickly, his arms resting awkwardly at his side.

"May I stay here for a while then?" Erik asked, arching an eyebrow and making one hesitant but at the same time not-so-hesitant step forward, ready to close the door.

Charles cleared his throat. "Sure." He said.

Erik closed the door and silently came closer to Charles, eyes locked on the young man's. Charles swallowed, heat rising from the pit of his stomach. This was the first time him and Erik were alone in a room without discussing rituals or dead people or curses. All that time Charles was trying hard to avoid being alone with Erik. This powerful magnetic attraction he felt for the man was really dangerous. 

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Charles?" Erik asked the million dollar question. 

_Damn it!_

"No!" Charles lied. "Not at all. You're not making me uncomfortable in any way." 

"Oh yes?" Another arched eyebrow and damn that look in his eyes. Charles felt his throat tighten, his palms getting sweaty and let's not get started on his heartbeat! Erik continued "Because it does feel like you're avoiding me." 

"What?" Charles forced a laughter. "I'm not... so..." 

"But I can tell you are." Erik persisted, getting even closer now. "And I know it's not just because I'm dead. I've seen you with the other ghosts and how you treat them as friends. We no longer scare you because we're ghosts. _I_ no longerscare you because I'm a ghost." 

"You don't!" Charles admitted this much. 

"Then why _do_ Iscare you, Charles? Why am  _I_ so frightening?" 

There was something pained about the way Erik asked the question. As if the thought of Charles being afraid of him really hurt him. Charles swallowed and licked his lips. Maybe it was time to have a serious talk and admit out loud things he wasn't ready to accept about himself. 

"Look, Erik, I know that we've umm-- before-- but this cannot happen again. I cannot allow it to happen again..." It was more difficult to hear his own words than to say them. As if he was restricting himself. Denying to himself something he really wanted. 

Erik furrowed his brow. "Charles, why do you think I'm here?"

Charles found himself at a loss for words. "Must I spell it for you? Can't we just leave it unspoken? Please?" 

"It's because we had sex that first night, isn't it? That's why you're avoiding me." 

Charles gave him a well-duh look but said nothing. 

"Mhm. I was hoping we could move past that." Erik continued, sitting down on Charles' bed. 

Charles let out a little whimper. Just seeing Erik on his bed was enough to send his mind in all kinds of  _wrong_ directions. 

"Erik, I won't lie to you, I  _loved_ what we did. I loved the sex. But you're dead and I still feel like this is very disturbing." 

"It's not like I was unconscious, or decomposing!" Erik said with passion, springing up from the bed with vitality and taking Charles' hands in his own. "I'm just like you, Charles,  _almost_  exactly like you _..._ The curse preserves me that way. It's not sick, perverted or disgusting. It was you and me - two people who met and felt connected! What we had was-- well, it made me feel truly alive again." 

Charles could tell Erik meant these words but he couldn't help it that they made him flinch. "See?" he gasped. "Just saying it like that-- It made you feel  _alive_? If a living person says that, it's romantic. But if a dead person says it, it's fucking horrifying, Erik! I cannot do this! I mustn't... I'm-- I'm not a pervert... I'm really not a--" 

He swallowed, the rest of his words dying down unspoken in his throat because Erik was pulling them closer together, running a warm hand down Charles' chest and leaving the young man breathless. 

"This is too much..." Charles whispered, leaning into the touch despite himself. 

What was it about Erik that drove Charles to madness? 

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel your desires, Charles." Erik whispered into his ear, making Charles shiver with anticipation. "I  _know_ you want me." 

"I do..." Charles admitted quietly. "God help me, I do! But this doesn't make it right. You're a ghost and I cannot sleep with a ghost  _again._ " 

"Do you even hear yourself when say these things?" Erik asked, taking a step back, leaving Charles craving more - more of Erik's touch, more of Erik's surprisingly warm body, more of Erik's mind. 

"I--" he was disoriented for a moment without Erik's solid form to lean on. "It's not easy, Erik..." 

"It's not easy for anyone, Charles." 

"Oh, please! What do you know about my life? Or my feelings? Or even me?" His frustration came out in the form of anger. He couldn't stop now, it was beyond him. "Do you think it's easy for me? Do you think it's easy to witness so much death? To feel it? To relive hundreds of deaths every night? And to know you're the only one who could give them a chance for salvation? Do you think it's easy what I have to do?" 

"Charles, I didn't mean..." 

"Do you think it's easy for me to realize that on top of everything else I'm falling in love with a freaking ghost!?"

Wait... Did he actually say 'falling in love'!? That wasn't true! Why would he say that!? He wasn't in love! That wasn't love... 

"Made love..." he corrected himself quickly, muttering. "I meant to say made love..."

"No. You said you falling in love." Erik said, eyes wide.

That was just like him, nitpicking! 

"I don't want to talk about this, Erik." Charles said, turning his back to the man and devoting his full attention to the already neatly folded clothes. 

Erik suddenly appeared before him again. Charles huffed and looked the other way again but no matter where Charles turned Erik would just appear before him again and again, unavoidable, inescapable. It was a neat trick but Charles was in no mood to appreciate it. 

"Will you stop this? It's so annoying!" Charles groaned. 

Erik instantly stood in front of him, looking. 

"You said you were falling in love with me." he said. "Is that true?" 

Charles bit his lip. 

"It's okay." Erik said, gently placing a hand on Charles' arm. His voice was soft and his face carrying. "You can say it." 

This time Charles looked up at him, unafraid. "Would saying it change anything?" 

"Maybe it would!" Erik said passionately. "Maybe it's not about could be; maybe it's all just about saying it out loud and hearing it from someone you love..." 

A deep breath. A head shake.

"Oh, Erik... I'm so sorry... I don't have an answer to this... And I don't want to say something that will only bring me pain." 

As he said the words he closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was alone. 


	6. Facing Your Demons

Charles tried not to dwell too much on his confusing feelings for Erik. For the few days that followed their last conversation Erik seemed to have vanished. He was nowhere to be found, almost as if he was never there. A part of Charles felt bad about it. After all, it was time for him to face his fate and he wished him and Erik could part ways on good terms, as friends. But Erik avoided Charles and Charles was filled with too much anxiety to actually go look for Erik himself. Instead he entertained some vague hope of bumping into Erik before he came to realize this was not going to happen either. This revelation made him feel more sad than he expected to be. He had to remind himself that he wanted it, that it was Charles who had pushed Erik away but even then he never meant for the man to completely disappear as if he were a-- as if he were a-- a  _ghost..._ Oh. Right. 

Charles found himself asking the other inhabitants questions about Erik, wanting to know more, wondering where he was and if he was okay. He realized that whenever he let his mind wander it always somehow found its way to think about Erik. The man was a constant companion in Charles' thoughts and this was disturbing. Charles knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way for someone _undead_ but eventually he had to admit to himself -- at least to himself -- that it was too late to do anything about that now. His attraction and feelings for Erik, deprived and perverse as they were, were also very much real. 

Charles was no fool. He did not entertain any illusions of a happy life together. After the ritual Erik will be free of his curse; Erik will have peace like he deserves and Charles-- well, Charles would be happy to have provided it for Erik and for everyone else who spent the last 20 years trapped in this ghost hotel. No matter how he looked at it he knew that him and Erik could never be a _thing_. He didn't even know if Erik reciprocated Charles' tender feelings in a similar way. Maybe Erik was only yearning for warm human flesh and that was all Charles ever was to him. Whatever was the truth, he had no time to find it out now, and no need to either -- it made no difference since all shall be over soon. Why torture oneself with things he could never have? 

The time before full moon was all the time he had with Erik and after that would it really matter if Charles' affections were wrong? Would it matter that they were both men and that one of them was undead? At this stage Charles wasn't entirely sure any of these details mattered at all. The thing that mattered was that he needed comfort and tenderness and passion; he needed a proper goodbye before the ritual begins. He needed to feel alive before it was time to die. 

So the night before full moon Charles took a deep breath and after spending an hour pacing nervously in his room, he finally walked down the corridor and knocked on Erik's door. In a moment the door opened on its own -- why was Charles surprised? Erik had to show off his ghostly powers after all, the man was such a drama queen! -- and Charles was granted an entrance. As he stepped inside the door closed behind him. 

Erik was like a glowing silhouette in the darkness of his room. The atmosphere was a bit eerie but it did not bother Charles, neither did it scare him off. Not anymore. Not since he knew Erik. 

"Charles?" the ghost mused, keeping his distance from the younger man, as Charles had required of him earlier.

"Erik..." Charles replied in return, the name sounding like a prayer on his lips. 

There was a moment of silence and Charles could feel Erik's awkwardness and uncertainty of what Charles expected him to do now. The air between them vibrated, charged with something powerful, eruptive, something stronger than them both, something _delectable._

Erik took a step back, suddenly everything in his behavior suggesting that he was about to apologize, but Charles had no time, nor need for that. Without waiting another beat he crossed the distance between them decisively and wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders, pulling the man closer to his own chest and crashing their lips together.

Erik remained still for a long moment as if he was afraid Charles would dissolve into nothingness like a dream if he made even one motion. But then something snapped inside him and he kissed back, passionately, hungry lips moving in unison with Charles'.

It was exactly like Charles remembered it; even better than what Charles fantasized about silently in the solitude of his room. He felt Erik's arms wrapping around him possessively, as if to make sure Charles was real and wasn't going anywhere. Charles let out a small broken whine, sinking into Erik's warmth as he felt all of Erik's emotions spilling in his direction. 

Erik pulled away to let Charles breathe. "Are you-- are you sure...?" he asked in a trembling voice, eyes locked with Charles', examining his every movement. 

Charles nodded. "Yes." he breathed. "Yes, Erik, I was afraid of what I felt but no more! Tonight is all we have anyway..." he tried not to cry at the loss of what might have been; tried to be brave. "And if this is our last night together, I want to spend it in your arms... I want to feel close to you... I want _you,_ ghost or no ghost!"

Erik wrapped his arms tighter around Charles, bringing them as close as possible, planting gentle kisses on the young man's head. "I wish I could keep you for my own, like this, forever." he whispered, more to himself than to Charles, overcome with emotions, hands sliding up and down Charles' body protectively as if he was defending it from some invisible threat. "For years all I knew was darkness and you brought the light back, the colors... Years and years of this state where I'm neither living, nor dead, and now you... And I cannot have you... not really..." There was indescribable pain in his voice and Charles shut his eyes. How could he not have realized what Erik truly felt for him? How could he mistake it for lust only? "Whatever happens to me tomorrow, Charles" Erik continued, voice hoarse, "I want you to know that you already helped. You already brought me peace, and broke my curse, and gave me happiness more than I deserve." 

"Erik, you deserve--" Charles uttered but got interrupted. 

"No." Erik pulled away, looked down at Charles and the young man could see the ghost's melancholy eyes and tender smile. "Let me thank you properly, Charles. Let me say all I have to say... Charles, I-- I lo--"

And all the sudden Charles couldn't take it. He couldn't hear the words. Erik was about to confess he loved him but Charles didn't want to hear it. Not like this, not as a goodbye. It was too much and too little at the same time. He shook his head frantically. 

"All you have to say, my friend, I already know." Charles said instead, voice breaking just a little at the end as his hand cupped Erik's cheek, stroking down his jawline gently. "And you know I can say the same thing back to you. But let's not speak it, let's live it! Let's not make this a goodbye, let's part with a smile." 

As he said the words he did his best to smile at Erik. They gazed at each other for a moment, Erik reciprocating with the same smile as he leaned in and placed another kiss on Charles' lips. 

 ~*~

"What's wrong with him?" Erik cried desperately as he knelt next to Charles' unconscious body. "Why isn't he responding to me?" 

"I don't know!" Raven frowned. "You're the dead dude, you tell me! _You_ made him do it!" 

"It was not supposed to be like that." Erik groaned angrily. "He was supposed to say the ritual words and send us to the light or something! Wave us goodbye with a smile on his face..." A smile he was going to treasure as the brightest and happiest memory from life and the afterlife.

Erik's voice broke and he choked on his own sob as he clenched Charles' limp body in his arms, rocking him gently. The moment Charles had said the incantation, he had collapsed on the floor, looking like a dead man. 

"Why is he doing this?" Erik cried again. "Why isn't he waking up?" 

No one around him dared approach Erik when he was so angry and upset. They were all silent observers to Erik's own personal tragedy. They were also waiting -- waiting to see if the incantation was going to work for them or not. Erik felt disgusted that they could still think about their own selfish reasons while Charles was in this state. 

"Why isn't he waking up!?" he demanded, louder this time. 

"Because he's dying, Erik." a voice said from behind. 

Erik turned around instantly, ready to strike whoever had the nerve to claim such a thing, but he stopped himself the moment he recognized Charles' grandfather.

"Francis." he panted, frowning at the man. "What are you saying?"

"I think it's time I explained to you all why we aren't in Hell." Francis said with the calmness of a man who had time to make peace with this information. 

Erik's face fell. 

"What was the ritual really about, Francis?" he demanded firmly. "What is Charles doing now?" 

"Charles is saving us all. If I'm not mistaken, he's facing a challenge now. Its outcome will either give us peace, or bring us eternal misery." 

"But he'll be fine, right? Once the challenge is over, he'll be fine!" Erik insisted, pressing as if he was willing Francis to confirm his words. 

"Charles is not coming out of it alive, Erik." Francis said after a small pause. It wasn't easy for him to utter these words either.  

Raven screeched, covering her mouth with both her hands, tears falling down her cheeks. "Charles..." she whispered. "What have you done...?" 

Erik was silent, dumbstruck, as if the last piece of life had been drained out of him. He had never looked more like a ghost than he did now. 

"W-what." Erik whispered. "He-- h-he didn't say that." 

"He didn't want anyone to worry or feel bad or try to stop him." Francis said. "We needed a willing sacrifice. It's part of the deal I made with the demon -- well, more like a bet, really. That my grandchild one day would agree to sacrifice his or her life to save these people, these strangers."

"Why did the demon agree to that? He could have the 150 souls right there and then." 

Francis shrugged. "I claimed that kindness is in the core of human nature. He wanted to prove me wrong." 

Erik grimaced at him with disgust. "So you let your grandson die to prove a point?" 

Francis added defensively. "It was the only thing I managed to do at the time to save us all from Hell!" 

"You idiot, Francis!" Erik barked. "How could you!? He's just a boy! His whole life is ahead of-- _was_ ahead of him..." 

"Charles knew what he was doing. I told him _everything._ It was his choice. He could've refused." 

"Of course he wouldn't refuse! His heart is kind! You knew he'd agree to this, agree to sacrifice himself, his life, his immortal soul, for this, and yet you let him! What kind of a grandfather are you!?" 

Francis looked like a statue, his face unreadable. His eyes not looking away from Erik, as if no matter how harsh Erik's words were, they were nothing compared to how harsh Francis already was on himself. 

"I did what I had to." he said, coldly. "If I had to do it again, I still would. No matter how painful it is to watch your own grandson die." 

Erik looked back at Charles, lying on the floor, looking as if he were only asleep. 

"I want him back." Erik said, not able to drag his eyes away from Charles' body. "I want him to live. How do we reverse this? How do we bring him back to life?" 

Francis shook his head. "We can't, Erik." he said, compassionately. 

Erik twisted harshly, glaring at Francis, glaring at everyone. "Don't tell me that!" he barked loudly. "Figure it out!" 

"Erik, there's no way to--" 

"No. No! You bring him back! This is wrong! We were all dead! He cannot die so that we can still be dead but in a better place!" Erik insisted. "He died to relocate us! This is insane! Bring him back!" 

Silence.

"What are you all looking at!?" Erik felt like he was going crazy. "Bring Charles back! I want him back..." he looked down at Charles again as his tears broke once more. "What have you done, you stupid boy..." he sobbed quietly as he clenched Charles' cold body in his embrace one more time. "Didn't you know that if there was a choice, I'd chose you! _I'd always choose you!_  I've been a ghost so long, I hardly remember what it was like to be alive. And you were life itself!"

Erik brought their foreheads together, breathing in and out deeply. Losing Charles was like losing his world. 

~*~  
Charles opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothingness around. As if he were in a room with black walls, no light and yet he could see. He was sitting on the floor - black as well, and not quite feeling like it was a physical thing. Charles couldn't tell what was going on exactly, it was all too much like a dream, like something going on in his head, something not quite real. 

He got up and looked around, frowning, trying to remember. The last thing that happened was him uttering the incantation. Then he blacked out. This must be what came afterwards. Or was he dead already? Was this what death was like? 

Charles made a few steps in the dark endless space that was surrounding him. He could still see. He was not lost, he did not feel lost. 

Around him was only silence. Until he heard the distant sound of Erik's voice.  _"Charles! Charles! Come back to me!"_ , the voice sounded like a gentle whisper. He could make out the words, feel their desperation, but beyond that there was very little he could do. 

"Erik..." he said in return, spinning in this endless room without an exit, hoping Erik could miraculously hear him somehow. "Erik!" 

"I'm afraid that's useless." a voice said from behind him. 

Charles jerked away instantly and saw a man - a man he immediately recognized. "Sebastian Shaw."  _The demon!_

"Guilty as charged." Shaw smiled pleasantly. 

"I'm here for the challenge." Charles said firmly. "I want to give my life so that you release those poor souls in the hotel from their curse." 

"How very noble of you!" Shaw said mockingly. 

"You know why I'm here so let's just do this and have it over with." 

Sebastian tsked with a head shake. "What an attitude! I haven't even done my monologue yet. I've been waiting for this moment so don't spoil it for me with your impatience."

Charles suppressed a huff.

The demon continued, circling around Charles as he spoke. "20 years ago a man made a deal with me, promised me 150 souls to make him rich." the demon said with a sly smile on his face as he came closer to Charles. "Of course I accepted. But when I came to get my reward one of these wrecked things approached me without fear and insisted that an act of kindness could free them all. He claimed human souls were inherently  _good_ and  _kind_ and full of  _hope_ and that my wickedness is not strong enough to corrupt an immortal soul. That a human soul is capable of kindness and compassion even at darkest of times. That wretched soul, Charles, was your grandfather."

Charles' hands clenched into a tight fist. "He was right." the young man said proudly. 

Sebastian Shaw's laugh echoed throughout the endless space they were in. 

"He was an idiot." the demon said. "He sacrificed his own grandson without even a moment's hesitation. He ruined your life before you were even born! He predetermined that you  _die_ and go to Hell without doing anything significantly sinful to deserve a punishment like that. How is this fair? How is that kindness or compassion, Charles?"

"He did that to help those people. It's a sacrifice for us both but he made his choice. And now I'm making mine." Charles said firmly. "I want to sacrifice myself for them."

"You're insane, boy. You're going to give me your pure soul for a bunch of strangers and your grandfather who obviously doesn't give a crap about you and basically  _sold_ you!"

"He didn't sell me. He did what he had to do to keep 150 people as safe as he could under the circumstances." Charles cleared his throat. "Now. Enough with the chit-chat. You cannot change my mind, I've decided."

Demon Shaw looked at him with dead black eyes. "If you agree to this, Charles, you're going to Hell." he said, making it sound even more ominous. 

Charles swallowed. "I know." he said, trying to sound calm, despite how shaky he felt on the inside. Fear was natural in this situation but he could not let it control him. Fear was the mind killer. He'd let it pass through him and do what was right. 

Shaw smirked a little as if he had read Charles' mind. "Do you know what Hell is like, Charles?" he asked out loud. 

"I have an inkling."

"It's eternal suffering. Are you willing to doom yourself to eternal suffering? Eternal  _unimaginable_ suffering. Does your mind even understand the meaning of something this huge. And for what?"

"For their eternal peace." Charles said firmly, jaw set. He imagined Erik, his grandfather, Emma, all those people in the hotel he talked to, all those suffering souls, some of them children. He added, "It's worth it."

"Hmm. What about your sister? She doesn't know what you're planning. She needs you and you'll just die on her?"

"She'll understand. I've written her a letter. I know what I'm giving up and I'm ready to do it."

A sly smile played on Shaw's lips again as he uttered the next words. "And what would  _he_ say about that?" 

Charles frowned. "My grandfather? He knows my feelings on the matter." 

"No, not your grandfather, Charles.  _Him._ What would  _he_ say about that?"

 _Erik!_ Charles realized. Shaw knew about him and Erik. 

" _He_ has to accept my decision." Charles said, heart breaking at the thought of losing Erik forever. 

"You think  _he_ 'll be able to enjoy his eternal peace knowing what you sacrificed for it?" 

The thought was painful. Charles knew how Erik felt about him. He knew how heartbroken Erik would be when he discovered what the ritual really was about. But there was no going back. There was no other way for him to help these lost souls. Even if it meant sacrificing much more than just his life and soul, he had to do the right thing, the _kind_ thing. He had to be strong. 

"I made my decision and I sacrifice myself for them! I made peace with this decision. Why can't  _you_ accept that my grandfather was right about human nature and human souls and you weren't?" 

"It seems more to me you're driven by stubbornness rather than kindness." Shaw hissed in the young man's face. Suddenly the demon seemed much taller and bigger than before and Charles felt small and helpless, as if standing in the middle of a horrible storm, waiting at the mercy of nature's forces. "You don't want to  _save_ them, Charles, you want to prove me wrong!" Shaw continued, the same power in his voice, like explosions inside Charles' mind, making the young man flinch. 

"That's not true!" Charles managed, screaming. "I want to save them! What you and Kurt did to them was inhuman! It was evil! I'll set it right!" 

"So you just want the credit then?" 

"No! I want them free!" 

Suddenly Shaw calmed down. Silence and peace after the storm, but it made Charles feel even more uneasy than when the demon was roaming angrily around him. 

"You're ready to pay that price but are  _they_ ready to do the same?" Shaw asked and one of the walls in front of them lit up with moving images. It was like going to the cinema and Charles could see himself lying on the floor unconscious with Erik sobbing over him, Raven looking utterly distraught, his grandfather - wracked with guilt, the rest of the ghosts - silent, sad looking and worried. The most striking was the image of Erik. Charles knew Erik would be upset but he could never imagine it would be so bad. And the worst part was that Charles could feel his sorrow and his pain and anger in addition to his own. It was like there was a telepathic link between them and it channeled all of Erik's emotions straight to Charles' heart. It was overwhelming. 

"Stop that." Charles whispered, pleading, unable to look away from the picture before him. "Please, stop it." 

"Do you still want to go through with the sacrifice and hurt the people you love?" Shaw asked calmly. "What if I offer you something better? What if I let you and your precious Erik live happily ever after and only take the rest of the souls? Would you say yes to that?"

Charles bit his lower lip, hard, almost drawing blood.  _Of course, he wanted to live happily with Erik!_ It was what he always wanted to have -- a happy life with the man he loved. It was tempting, even if he wanted to deny that he was tempted. 

"Take your time. Think it through." the demon said, placing an arm reassuringly on Charles' shoulder. 

Charles shuddered. 

"Just you and Erik, together. In peace. Alive. Happy. _Finally_ happy." Shaw continued softly spilling sweet words into Charles' ear. "Erik deserves this happiness after all he went through, doesn't he?"

Charles didn't even realize that he was nodding his head affirmatively at Shaw's last question. "Erik deserves happiness..." Charles said quietly, looking at the crying Erik in front of him. 

"And with everything he lost, everything he suffered through, you're the only one who could ever give him this happiness." 

 _"Didn't you know that if there was a choice, I'd chose you! I'd always choose you!"_ , came Erik's voice from the distance.  

"He needs you, Charles. You know he does." Shaw continued. "Why are you denying him this kindness? Take my deal. You know it's what you want."

"B-but the others--" Charles muttered. 

"You don't know them, Charles. And they've been ghosts for so long... who knows what darkness they keep in their souls by now. Are they even still human?" Shaw said softly. "But Erik-- Erik is different, isn't he? You know Erik, the real Erik. Why are you sentencing him to this misery then? Denying him and yourself the one thing you both need the most. The most human feelings of all. Love."

Charles let out a soft gasp, feeling warm tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"All these years, Charles. All these years living in fear, ashamed of who you are. Afraid to be yourself, afraid to show them the truth, denying yourself the simplest pleasures of life. Hearing them talk behind your back, calling you names, bullying you. Puff, queer, weirdo. Living in a society that will never accept you only because you want to kiss guys instead of girls. Where's the justice in that? Who was there for you when you needed them, Charles? Who stood by your side? No one! You were alone." Charles quietly sobbed. The words felt painfully accurate at the moment. "But not anymore." Shaw continued. "I can assure you and Erik would live undisturbed, unprosecuted. Free! This is your chance to finally do something for yourself. You've always put others first. You deserve happiness too, Charles. You're not asking for that much. Only to be free, to hold hands with the man you love without being judged. Straight guys can hold hands with their sweethearts. Why should you be afraid to do the same with yours? It's not that much to ask. Everyone else is entitled to it, why shouldn't you? This is you taking what is rightfully yours. So take it, Charles!" Charles felt Shaw's hand clasping around his. "Shake my hand, Charles, and do it!" 

Countless emotions were fighting inside Charles' heart and mind. Shaw's word were playing on repeat inside his head, Erik's cries, Raven's tears, the poor souls back in the hotel, Charles' own feelings... It was a jumble of thoughts, one screaming louder than the other as if his mind was being invaded. It was hurting Charles' head. 

The noise in his head grew stronger and stronger, confusing him even more. Shaw's hand felt like death - cold and emotionless but also burning through his skin all at the same time. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take any of this. It was too much. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to be over. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Charles let out a loud piercing scream that felt like eternity itself. It shook the very core of the endless darkness that surrounded him and Shaw.

He had to make a decision. But it had to be his own. 


	7. Kindness, Love and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Cain is a bully. Nothing too explicit but there's still a scene that partly demonstrates Cain's abuse over Charles.

_10 years ago..._

The little boy knelt down on his knees. His hands were shaking so he clasped them together in his lap. He didn't want to look up, he kept his gaze cast down at the hardwood floor. 

"Now. Pray!" The other one said, taller and much stronger than him. 

The little boy hesitated, swallowing nervously, trying to steady his heartbeat. 

"I said, pray, Charles!" the other one barked. For it was Charles, only younger, a kid, left to face cruelty alone. 

"Please, Cain, why must we do thi--?" Charles whispered desperately through tears but Cain's fingers grasped his hair and pulled it hard.  

Charles' face grimaced at the pain, he whined, begging his stepbrother to stop. 

"Pray to me, Charles! Pray to me as if I were your god!" Cain insisted, not letting go. "Pray to me as if your life depends on me alone! As it does!"  

Charles cried even more but he refused to do as Cain had ordered. Cain was not a god, Cain was a bully and no matter how scary he made himself he'd always remain nothing but a bully. 

"Don't be an idiot, you little shit! Pray to me! Or I'll tell dad you're a fag!" Cain hissed.

"I don't know what that means." The tears were rolling down Charles' burning cheeks. 

"It means something bad! It means something sick! It means you want to sleep with boys and I bet that's exactly what you are! You're little but I can tell. And if I tell dad... boy! Then you'll see what real pain feels like! My dad's better at inflicting it than I am." 

Charles had no time to wonder if Cain knew that about his father out of his own personal experience. Kurt Marko was a hard man -- he was far from kind towards Charles but not much different towards Cain either. It was very possible that Cain was being a bully to Charles to impress his father and earn his affection in some twisted way. But Charles had no time to feel sorry for Cain. All Charles wanted from Cain was to be left alone, to be ignored by him so he doesn't hurt him for fun. It was unfair that hurting Charles was Cain's favorite hobby.

Pleading was useless, praying was out of the question, so Charles grabbed his stepbrother's wrist with both his hands and used all the physical strength he had to try and remove the large hand from his hair. Needless to say he failed. Cain was much stronger than him and Charles was never good at fights. 

"Let me go!" he demanded. "Please, Cain, let me go! I will _not_ pray to you! I pity you!" 

That enraged Cain even more but just when he was about to hit Charles Sharon Xavier entered the room. She stood there for a long moment, taking in the picture -- her stepson holding her son tightly by the hair, causing him pain by the looks of it. She wished she could get angry, she wished she could scold the older boy for his behavior towards her only son but she just couldn't summon the will for it. She could see the moment Charles realized that she was not going to help him. She could see the light leaving her little boy's eyes as she just stood there at the door. She swallowed even though her throat was dry. 

"You, boys, should play more quietly." she finally said. 

Cain smirked, pushing the smaller boy down on the floor as he released his grip on his hair. 

"Whatever you say,  _mum._ " Cain said amused, the word  _mum_ coming out mockingly out of his mouth. He walked past Sharon, turning to Charles again "We'll  _play_ later" and then left the room. 

An awkward silence followed Cain's exit but then in an instant Charles was up on his feet again, crossing the distance between himself and his mother. 

"Mother! He was hurting me! He does that all the time!" he confessed to her. It was not even a complaint. He wasn't looking for her protection, he was merely looking for her sympathy, for her love. He wanted to feel his mother's warm embrace, wanted her to kiss his head and tell him that no matter what painful things Cain did to him she'd always be there for him to kiss it better, to love him unconditionally.  

"Cain is older than you, Charles. His idea for games is different. Older boys play differently. You shouldn't be a baby about it." Was what Sharon said instead. 

_Not to be a baby about it!?_

"He called me a-- a fag!" Charles repeated the word, hoping that this would pull his mother out of her strange trance or whatever that was. It was a grown up word, a word that grown ups used to hurt one another. Surely she'd understand the true nature of Cain's 'games' now!

He was wrong. 

She looked at him, sad eyes and a forced smile. "That's nice, dear." 

Then she tapped him on the head in a clumsy attempt to fix his hair, turned around and left. 

That evening all Charles wanted was to die. He was considering it quite seriously this time but then a strange noise from the kitchen attracted his attention. And that's how he met his sister. 

Raven was stealing food from their kitchen. She was about a year younger then him, alone and scared. 

"You don't have to steal food." Charles told her. "In fact, you'll never be hungry again." 

From that moment on Charles didn't feel completely alone anymore. He had his sister by his side, the two of them together. From that night on no matter how bad things were Charles knew that there will always be hope for better. Raven showing up that night saved his life. She was like his angel, bringing more laughter to his miserable life. And he loved her deeply from the start. She was his sister from the moment they met. 

~*~

_Now..._

Erik couldn't let Charles go. Most of the other ghosts scattered around quickly, giving Erik privacy, fearing him as well as feeling bad for him. Thoughtful of them but he did not even notice that gesture. He was too overwhelmed with what was in front of his eyes. All he could see was Charles and Charles alone. The man who made him feel alive again. The man who gave him hope, the man who in less than a month made him happier than he's ever been, even before dying. So feeling that young man's body growing colder in his arms was a terrifying thought and a feeling so painful that Erik didn't know what to do with it, where to store it so it doesn't consume him completely. 

"Please, please, please." he kept whispering into Charles' ear, shutting his eyes closed, rocking Charles gently in his arms. "Charles, I beg you, don't do this. Come back to me. I'd gladly die a million times just to keep you safe!" 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It startled him out of his trance-like grief. He looked up to see Raven's face looking down at him, softly, gently. She was no longer sobbing, she now seemed strangely composed. A face of an angel, so calm and open at this moment. He sighed heavily. 

"You lost him too." He told her. "You must hate us all. He did this for us." 

"I don't hate you, Erik Lehnsherr." Raven said out loud. "It's Charles' decision. I respect it." 

"He didn't even know if it'd work at all!" Erik said bitterly. "That demon could just take all our souls and Charles' sacrifice could be for nothing!" 

"Have hope." Raven said. 

Erik gave a bitter chuckle that sounded more terrifying than anything else. "My _hope_ is dying." he said, looking down at Charles' body again. "We all are dying. I've seen that demon. Whatever he promised Charles, he won't keep his word." 

"That's racist." A male voice said from behind them. 

Erik turned around to see none other but the demon himself. He could instantly recognize the figure from 20 years ago. The face hadn't changed at all. 

"Just because I'm a demon you assume I'm sneaky. Ouch!" Shaw said, walking closer. "Let it be known that I always honor my deals though so your little friend will keep me company in Hell. And you, lot, are free, I guess." 

Erik carefully set Charles' head down on the floor and sprang up to his feet. "Bring Charles back!" he insisted, hissing in Shaw's face. 

The demon only grinned. 

"I said, bring him back!" Erik repeated, hands clenched into tight fists beside his body.

When all Shaw did in reply was laugh at him, Erik charged at the demon, gripping him tightly by his clothes, ready to punch him. 

"Bring him back, you evil son of a bitch!" 

"No need to get so angry. Just accept it that apparently Charles didn't care about you as much as you care about him." The black-eyed demon grinned at Lehnsherr and Erik realized in disgust that this creature was taking pleasure in tormenting them all. The demon continued to speak. "I tempted him with a happy life with you and he refused. If he cared, he would've accepted. But he didn't. Must be painful to you that he'd rather go to Hell than spend his life with you." 

Erik's entire form was trembling with tension. His eyes were full of hatred for Shaw. 

"Shut up! Those are utter nonsense! Just bring Charles back." he demanded once again, ignoring everything else Shaw said.

Shaw fake-pouted. "It doesn't work that way, Lehnsherr." 

"Bring. Him. Back."

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because I had just about enough of you and your bullshit!" Erik screamed and the lights in the entire building started flickering. 

Shaw chuckled. "Those little tricks won't impress me." he said. 

"No? " Raven arched an eyebrow, taking a step closer. "What about  _these_ tricks?" 

"Raven, don't! Stay back! He's dangerous!" Erik warned hastily. He didn't want Charles' sister to get hurt. He had to at least keep _her_ safe. It's what Charles would've wanted. 

Raven ignored his warnings. "Relax, Erik. I know what I'm doing." she said, eyes fixed on Shaw. 

Shaw looked at her head to toe. "Mystique. It's been a while." he said, turning away from Erik. 

"Yes, indeed. 20 years, to be exact." she nodded, looking perfectly calm. 

Mystique? Erik was completely and utterly confused now, his stare jumping between Raven and Shaw. Why was Charles' sister talking like that to the demon and how could they possibly know one another!? And from 20 years ago, on top of everything else! Who even  _was_ Mystique!? 

"You've disguised yourself well." Shaw continued. "As usual." 

"I have my talents." Raven replied. 

Noticing Erik's questioning gaze Raven gave him another soft smile.

"Would this answer all your questions?" She said as she transformed into something unlike anything Erik's ever seen before! 

Her skin was blue, her hair was suddenly red and short and behind her a pair of big beautiful wings appeared as she spread them proudly before Erik's shocked eyes. 

"Erik Lehnsherr, my real name is Mystique. I am an angel. And I do not hate you."

~*~

_20 years ago..._

When Sebastian Shaw first heard Francis Xavier's little speech about kindness, love and hope he thought that was the dumbest thing in all of Creation. He was definitely not making a deal with that little nerd. He had a good mind to laugh about it when he was done with this bunch of losers. But then an old acquaintance showed up, dropped in, payed a quick visit, making things... more interesting. 

"Mystique, I'm busy getting souls. Go away." he told her at first. 

"Accept Xavier's deal, Shaw." Mystique said, getting in his way as if her sole mission in life was to annoy him. 

"What? Pfft. No way. Why would I strike a dumb deal like that when I can just take all the souls now? Even you can see there's no point at all." 

"Accept Xavier's deal, Shaw." Mystique insisted again, looking a little exasperated with him. As if she wasn't the one dragging this already pointless conversation for so long! 

"You're bumping me out and you're ruining my good day. So kindly go to Heaven!" The demon barked and tried to walk past her once again. 

"Fine. Then make a deal with me instead." Mystique shrugged nonchalantly. 

Shaw stopped in his tracks. "What." 

"Make a deal with me, if you're such a big boy." Mystique repeated, her eyes mocking him. 

"What deal? What could you possibly want that I could give you?" Shaw huffed but he sounded curious now. Deals between angels and demons were not common at all. In fact, there hardly ever were any. Shaw had to be extra-careful that Mystique wasn't merely pulling a prank on him or trying to double-cross him. 

"I heard the man's words, Shaw. Xavier's words. He spoke such wisdom! He believed in what he said! He was full of so much hope!" 

Shaw blinked a few times, unimpressed. "I still have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you wouldn't. You never had anything nice in your life. Or in yourself." 

"Hey! Let's not get to personal insults, okay? Keep it strictly business or I'll go get my souls."  

"I want these people to have a second chance. I want to prove that Francis was right and the human souls can be pure and kind and full of love." 

"So what, you want us to make a bet? Is that it? A bet between you and me?" Shaw asked amused, finding the idea ridiculously silly. 

"No." Mystique replied seriously. "Not between you and me. Between Heaven and Hell." 

Shaw's mocking grin faded in a second. "A bet between Heaven and Hell? Do you even have this kind of authority, Mystique?" 

"I know what I'm doing. If you say  _yes,_ that'd be not just 250 souls for you, it'd be thousand souls from Heaven  _and_ all the angels bowing to you." 

"And you guys up there would do all that, take all that risk just for a bunch of souls? Are you  _that_ desperate in Heaven?"

"It's so much more than souls, Sebastian. It's the essence of the human soul! It's a triumph of Hope! It's the belief that even when the worst happens, you should keep doing the right thing and that on its own already makes you a winner. It's something you'd _never_ understand." 

"Spare me!" 

"I will. No more talking. Time for actions. Do you take the bet? Will you strike the deal with Xavier and give these people a chance?" 

Shaw was hesitating. The greed for fresh souls from Heaven coupled with a recognition from Heaven was creeping inside him like a serpent. Of course, there was a risk -- if the Xaviers don't fail, Sebastian could lose a lot! But then again, Sebastian was a man who knew better than anyone that the essence of the human soul was selfishness. There was no hope, no divine light, no kindness when it came to personal gain. So was there really a risk? Not according to Sebastian. 

"Yes." he said, offering his hand to Mystique. "I accept. Get ready to get your heavenly butt kicked in 20 years when Xavier's sorry ass grandson has to face me." 

"You're on!"

~*~

_Now..._

"You're a what!?" Erik gaped at Raven. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's a shocking news. Your lover's sister is an angel, blah, blah." Shaw interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Must we really do the whole I'm so surprised routine? We have a bet to deal with here." 

"You can't just bet human souls! Who do you both think you are!?" Erik exclaimed. 

Raven... Mystique... whoever she was, only glanced at him, looking a little guilty but she quickly recovered. 

"Sometimes we need to take a risk in order to make the right choice." she said and looked back at Sebastian Shaw. "And now I'm here to make sure you hold your end of the bargain, Shaw." 

"I always do! I know when I'm beaten." Shaw said. 

Erik frowned. Something didn't sound quite right. Why was Shaw being such a gracious loser? 

Mystique took a step closer to the demon. "Well? Do it then. Give these people a second chance--" 

"What about Charles!? What happens to Charles???" Erik butted in. Celestial beings or not, he didn't care, it was only Charles he was concerned about. 

"-- and give Charles his life back." Mystique finished. "As was our deal. Our bet." 

"Oh, I'll give Charles his life back." Shaw replied with a sly smile. "I'll give him more life than he can take!" 

That said, Shaw brought his hands together in a loud clap. 

"Erik! Get away!" Mystique screamed terrified as a wave of pure light hit them in full force. 

For a moment Erik couldn't see or hear anything. As if he'd gone light years away from Earth. He wasn't even sure he was Erik anymore, didn't know who Erik even was. Then he saw blue and it reminded him of blue eyes, bright smile, joyful laughter, soft voice, gentle kisses. And then this one thought brought him back. That thought was, of course as one might already expect, Charles. 

His consciousness returned to the hotel again to see Mystique and Shaw gripped in a vicious fight. He saw the faces of all his brothers and sisters from the hotel -- lost souls like him -- scared and alone, scattered around the Grand Hall like pieces of a torn painting. A face here, an eye there, all looking like shadows in the light, silhouettes of something that was and no longer existed. Everything was in slow motion in the background as Erik looked around, trying to make sense of things. The truth was he didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what to do. But his heart was telling him -- or at least what would've been his heart if he were a living man -- was telling him to not give up, to believe, to persevere! 

"Everyone, listen to meeeee!" he yelled with all his strength. Surprisingly his voice echoed in this strange space between life and death. It brought the attention of the other lost souls to Erik so he continued. "We don't need them! Demons, angles. We don't need any of them! We are not cursed if we say so! Hold onto hope, kindness, love! Remember everything you ever cared for and bring it up in your hearts now! Francis was right! And so was Charles! Fight for the goodness in you! Defeat all curses! Help Charles help us!" 

As he spoke the souls became less chaotic and better shaped, more human-like, brighter and stronger. Light started streaming from them, overpowering the strange slow motion state of everything that surrounded them.

"No. Nooo!" Sebastian Shaw cried out when he realized that his souls were getting stronger than him. 

Erik watched as the souls, aided by Mystique, defeated the demon completely. 

In the end it was over in only a couple of seconds. A small end for a demon that caused so much pain to so many. Erik was pleased -- Sebastian Shaw did not deserve a grand finish. Now he was gone. And they were free. And Erik had no idea what that meant.

He looked for Charles and found him still lying unconscious on the floor. 

"It's time I do what I came here for." Mystique told him. 

Erik glanced at her, concern in his eyes. 

"C-can I say goodbye to him first?" he asked, his voice shaking a little. 

Mystique tilted her head. "Goodbye? Why?" 

"Because I-- because I love him." 

"Why would you say goodbye if you love him?" 

Was she joking with him? This was cruel. "I won't see him again. I want to-- to say goodbye..." 

"Where are you going, Erik Lehnsherr?" 

"I'm going wherever you take me." he sighed. "Heaven. Or Hell. Or... wherever dead people go." 

She chuckled softly. "I bargained for a second chance for you and the rest of the lost souls in this hotel." she said. "Don't forget that. Have faith." she raised her hand and Erik was terrified because he realized she was going to do her magic before he could say goodbye to Charles, before he could even be sure Charles would survive all this!

"No! Raven, please! Let me talk to him! Let him live!" was the last he could say and everything went dark again.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally here -- the end of this story!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who were patient enough with me and my slow updates! I'm really sorry for the delays!  
> Special thank you to Evangeline74 whose prompt this story was based on!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you're pleased with the ending ^_^ Let me know in the comments below :)

When Erik came to, he felt surrounded by light and darkness at the same time. It was a strange feeling he could not quite explain, how could light and darkness exist simultaneously, he wondered, it made no sense. Even he, who spent so many years as an entrapped ghost, even he could not find a reasonable explanation of this unusual occurrence. Light and darkness surrounding him at the same time. There was one thing both had in common - they both blinded him. Because the light was too bright to let him see anything, and the darkness was too dark to let him see anything as well. Erik was confused, feeling floaty and surreal. Was he dying? For real this time? Was his soul dying? Or was he going to Heaven? Or was it Hell? How could he even tell? He couldn’t but soon it was over. This moment that seemed so long, almost a small eternity of its own, ended. Erik remained with his eyes closed for another few seconds, not really certain if he wanted to open them, not really sure what he would see once they’re open. He took in a deep breath and then-- then he realized that he just _took a deep breath._ An actual _breath._ Not just the shallow pretense of breathing he sometimes did as a ghost (for example, when he was around Charles so that Charles would not find his lack of breathing too unsettling), this was an _actual breath_ ! And he could feel it! He could feel the air filling his lungs. It hurt him as he did so but it was worth it to feel _that feeling again!_ The feeling of breathing!

He opened his eyes. What he saw in front of himself could only be described as a miracle. All the residents he spent years floating in the burned hotel with were now alive too: waking up, feeling their way around, walking and smiling, crying and hugging one another, happy, surprised, not believing it! But it was real, all real! Erik felt a hot wet tear sliding down his own cheek. It was so strange to see your dream become reality. So unaccustomed he was to witnessing a good thing happen. He was in the hotel, same place he’s been all those years, but he could touch, smell, feel, and it all felt different now that he was no longer under a curse. The feeling was different when you were alive. He had forgotten… the closest he’s got to it recently was with Charles.

Charles…

“Charles! Where’s Charles?” he gasped, a terrible sinking feeling creeping into his heart in an instant. “Charles! Charles!" 

Did Mystique take him? What did she do to him while Erik was gone? Where even was Charles? The questions were too much and the answers none. It was frustrating.

Erik made his way past the flock of the happy residents, their smiling faces greeting him and tapping him on the shoulder, but he only nodded absentmindedly at them and kept looking for his beloved Charles. 

The fear in him grew even stronger as he couldn't find Charles, or Mystique. What if Erik was alive again in his own time and Charles-- Charles was not even born yet! Erik would never be able to see him again ever! Or at least not as a young man himself which was cruel, it was too cruel. He wanted a life with Charles! He wanted to love Charles, give him all. What good was life to him if Charles wasn't by his side? 

"Ch-charles..." he whispered, unable to contain his sorrow anymore. His desperate face a stark contrast to the joyful faces of the other residents. 

The grand hall gradually became emptier as the now living residents left their formal confinement to enjoy their new life, some brave ones even went outside, not afraid of the new world that was awaiting for them. Erik did not move. It was all the same to him suddenly if he were alive or not. He did not care for the world outside, and his inner world was slowly breaking apart. He had regained his life but he had lost Charles. The cost was really high. At least they did a good thing and helped the residents. That was what Charles would've loved too. Erik forced himself to smile at the thought but he was sure it came out bitter. 

Then suddenly... 

"Erik Lehnsherr, over here." he heard Mystique's voice, soft and gentle near his ear as if she had whispered it to him, inside his head.

He turned around abruptly, trying to see where it came from. 

"The back room." Mystique said, sensing his distress. 

Erik rushed towards it and there they were! Charles, lying on a sofa, still unconscious, with Mystique watching over him. Erik suppressed the sudden pang of fear for Charles' condition and quickly strode off towards them, desperate for answers.

“What have you done to him?” he demanded, his voice sounding rougher than he intended.

Mystique looked up at Erik calmly, but her eyes looked sad. "I haven't done anything to him, Erik. It's not my place. I told you before to have faith." 

“You _knew!_ "Erik hissed. "You knew what was happening! How could you let him do this!?”

Mystique sighed. “It was meant to happen, Erik.” 

Erik glared at her. “You mean it was his ‘destiny’?” The word sounded bitter in his mouth, dirty even.

“No. Not destiny.” Mystique replied. “Choice. It was his choice and it was meant to happen. It’s all up to him, Erik. We cannot do anything but wait now.”

With these words she glanced down at Charles again. Erik took a moment to actually see her. Her wings were big and of strange blue color, they seemed fluffy and glowing at the same time but he wouldn’t go around asking if he could touch them, despite his curiosity. Her entire form was different, confident and more at ease somehow, not as edgy as her human form. As if now that she’s finally showed her true self she felt calmer. Her eyes were warm and full of affection as she looked at her brother-- at her-- at Charles. And Erik realized then that she truly cared about Charles, that she loved him. Angel or not she was still Charles' sister in her heart and right now she was suffering like a sister too. 

He sighed. He never meant to be cruel to her. He was grateful to her. 

"Thank you for bringing us all back to life." Erik said. He owed her that much. 

She smiled softly. "Charles, you and the other residents did most of the work. I got fueled by the strength of your kindness, love and hope." 

"Yeah, whatever. Still, thank you. You risked... a lot to save us and give us a chance to save ourselves. That is pretty heroic to me." 

She chuckled. "Thank you, Erik Lehnsherr." 

Erik was quiet for a moment, sitting on the floor by the sofa, gazing at Charles.

“Charles would’ve loved this.” he said. 

Mystique looked up, confused for a moment, before she smiled another soft smile at him. “You mean the wings and me being myself?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Erik nodded nevertheless. “Yes. He wanted people to be comfortable in their own skins.”

A little chuckle. “I’m no people, Erik. And my skin, well…”

“It’s not necessarily a human thing.” Erik said. “It’s universal. Like love. Like Charles’ sacrifice.”

Mystique smiled and nodded at him, letting silence fall once again between the three of them: Erik, Mystique and Charles’ cold body, lying peacefully before them.

“What did you mean by it?” Erik broke the silence. “When you said that all we have to do now is wait? Wait for what?”

“Wait for Charles.” she replied. “He's stuck in another space, between life and death, much like you were. He could come back. If his soul finds its way back, that is. If he chooses to.”

“He has to!” Erik gasped. “If that’s all it takes, then why isn’t he here already?”

His gaze was fixed upon Charles again, searching for any sign of live returning to the young man’s features. There was none. Erik’s heart sunk.

“Why isn’t he back yet…?”

“It’s not as simple as you may think. He's suffered a lot and his consciousness is probably exhausted. It's not easy finding your path again after that.” Mystique said. “Life is pain. Many souls would rather the peace of the Afterlife unless there’s something strong to guide them back.”

“And there’s nothing for me to do?” Erik asked, desperate.

Mystique only shook her head. “There's nothing either of us can do about it. It has to be him." she sighed and then said quieter. "In the end, we’re all alone, lonely specks of dust in the universe.” 

Her last words made a deep impression on Erik. He remembered Charles claiming they were not alone. It was striking now that when Charles himself needed someone's help the most, he was indeed alone. Nothing for Erik to do. Only wait. 

"And... if he--  _when_ he wakes up... What then?" Erik asked again. 

"He can continue his life the way he wants it. And I go back home." 

"He'll miss you." Erik said. 

"I know. I will too. But I will visit. It wouldn't be a goodbye."  

Erik nodded, one thought about this hypothetical future still bothering him. Of course at this point he only hoped Charles  _had_ a future at all. And yet he had to ask...

"Could I-- Could I be in that life too? Can I remain here with Charles?" 

Mystique looked him in the eyes. "What makes you think you can't?" 

"Well--"  _good things don't happen to me,_ Erik thought but didn't say it out loud. "I assumed we'd be back to our own timelines..." 

Mystique chuckled a little, fondly. "Oh, Erik. I am an angel but I can't time travel, y'know. I can't change time. You're not going back to your own timeline. You will all have to accommodate in this world now. Was going back 20 years ago what you wanted?" 

"No!" Erik blurted out quickly, unable to contain his relief upon hearing this. "No, I-- I really didn't! I wanted to stay with--" his gaze fell back on Charles again. The cold body, the closed eyes, his lips usually so pink were now pale... "If he..." 

" _When_ he." Mystique corrected. "Have faith." 

Erik swallowed. It wasn't easy for a man who's lost so much to have faith. But he still tried. They fell silent by Charles' side.

Erik quietly prayed. More to Charles than to any deity. To Charles to please find him and return to him.  

“I can hear you, y’know.” Mystique said.

Erik blinked. “You can hear my prayers?”

She nodded. “I am a celestial being.”

“Yes, but… I’m Jewish.”

“You really think God gives a damn what you call him? Faith is in your heart. Call it what you wish, but when you pray, we hear, no matter what names you choose to call us by.”

“That’s insane! Are you saying religions do not exist!?”

She laughed, amused at his astonishment. “Religion is like the ability to communicate. There are different languages but the goal is the same. Religions are the language in which you choose to express your faith." she smirked a little. "Did I blow your mind?”

Erik chuckled. “Not at all. It’s pretty good actually.” he was silent again for a moment. "Do you think... do you think he can hear me too?" 

Mystique tilted her head. "God?" 

Erik shook his head. "Charles. When I think to him now, do you suppose he can hear it?" 

Mystique sighed. "I couldn't know. I'm sorry." Erik's face fell and she quickly placed her hand on his, reassuringly. "But just because we're not sure, it doesn't mean you have to stop." 

Erik looked back at Charles again, removing a lock of brown curls from his eyes and leaned in to press a warm kiss to his forehead. 

There was a movement.

Erik froze, his breath caught as he felt Charles stir.

"Charles..." he whispered, afraid to hope but not helping the emotions that raged inside him. 

Charles made a sound. Blue eyes opened once again to gaze at Erik, to smile at him.

“Erik…” 

The voice was quiet but it was unmistakably there! Charles was alive! Charles was with them! Charles was grinning at Erik now and all Erik could do was to stare back at him dumbly, with unbelieving eyes. 

"Did we win?" Charles then asked, sitting up slightly. 

Erik almost jumped out of his freshly regained skin. “Charles! Charles, be careful! Are you alright?”

“Don’t scare him now.” Mystique warned, amusement creeping into her tone. 

“Charles?” Erik replied softer. "I thought I lost you..." 

Charles shook his head with a warm smile on his lips. “I couldn’t leave without you… I wanted to stay with you…” 

Erik took Charles’ hand in his, clenching it tightly, not willing to let it go for fear of losing Charles again.

“I wanted to help you! I wanted to bring you back so badly!” Erik was whispering. 

“You did." Charles replied, snuggling into Erik's embrace. "I couldn’t find my way back. But then I heard your voice, felt you and I just-- followed you home.”

“I thought we were all alone in the end…” Erik muttered, Mystique's words suddenly popping back into his head. 

“We are not alone. Erik, you are not alone. Not anymore. We make our choices by ourselves but we’re never truly alone.” Charles said with a loving smile, gazing into Erik’s eyes. 

“I love you!” Erik whispered to Charles.

He could finally say it! The words made him feel so light and happy he wanted to cry. Charles, on the other hand, was already crying and grinning at Erik at the same time.

“I love you too, Erik!” Charles said, leaning up to press his lips to Erik’s.

They were about to kiss when Erik suddenly pulled away. 

"Wait! Mystique-- I mean, Raven..." 

They looked around.

"Raven?" Charles frowned, still not letting go of Erik's hand. "Where-- where did she go?" 

"Mystique!" Erik called out for her and just when they thought she went 'home' without saying goodbye she showed up through the door with a sheepish smile. 

Erik frowned. She had transformed into her human form again, no longer blue and no more wings. Instead she was the blonde girl Erik had first met. 

Charles hadn't noticed what Erik did and so he just beamed at his sister. "Raven!" 

She took a few hesitant steps towards Charles. Erik could tell she was unsure. Unsure of what Charles' reaction would be at her being what she was. 

Charles was smiling, the same way he usually did whenever he looked at his sister. 

"Raven! It's so good to see you again, Raven!" he said, stretching his other hand towards her. She took it without hesitation, pressing her lips to Charles' fingers. 

"I'm so glad you found your way back!" she said, her voice breaking with emotion. 

"You can show your self, Raven." Charles said, giving her another encouraging smile. "I want to see the real you." 

She glanced at Erik and then back at Charles again before letting her brother's hand go and transforming back into her blue angel form. 

Charles gazed at her in awe. "You look radiant, Raven!" he said. "Absolutely stunning!" 

She beamed at him, happy to have his acceptance, glad to know he wasn't angry with her for keeping her secret for so long. 

“I always knew you were my angel. I just didn't know it was so literal.” Charles teased her and she chuckled. The happiness to see him alive again was written all over her face.

~*~ 

After stealing a few more caresses from Charles, Erik thought he ought to give Charles and Mystique some space to talk. 

"I'll be in the Grand Hall if you need me." he said, pressing his lips to Charles' hand one more time before he left the room. 

Realizing that Raven was looking at them and their displays of affection, Charles blushed terribly, feeling a little awkward. 

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, looking down at his hands. 

"You did scare us a lot when you didn't wake up." 

"No, I meant... for Erik and me..." Charles said, sounding even more quiet now. 

Raven frowned a little confused. 

"Is-- is it a sin?" Charles muttered, avoiding Raven's gaze. "T-that Erik and I-- that we--?” he sighed and finally looked her in the eyes. "Is it a sin that I love him? Because even if it is, I will still love him. But I want to know... Is my love wrong?" 

Raven laughed amused. “How can love be a sin?” she said, spreading her wings. “Love is divine.”

“But he’s a man and the Church says--”

“He’s a soul. And so are you. There’s all there is to it. Loving another soul, that's beautiful!" 

Charles smiled at her. "Thank you, Raven! I mean, Mystique... Old habits." he chuckled. "I love you, y'know. I really think of you as my sister. I don’t know if that’s okay now. But I needed to say it.”

“I will always be your sister.” Mystique said, wrapping her arms around him to give him a warm hug. She whispered. "I was so proud of you, Charles. Let that hope and kindness never abandon you." 

It all felt too much like a farewell. 

"Will I see you again?" Charles asked with a heavy heart. 

"Of course! You're not getting rid of me  _that_ easily." she grinned. "I will definitely visit in one form or another." 

"One form or another?" Charles chuckled, wiping away his tears. 

"I do have a thing for shapeshifting." she winked and called Erik back to say goodbye to him too. 

When Mystique went back to Heaven, Erik instinctively pulled Charles closer to his side into a warm embrace. He knew Charles would need the emotional support. But they were both aware that Mystique had a lot to do now that Shaw was defeated.

Charles wrapped his arm around Erik’s slim waist too and rested his head on Erik’s shoulder. 

"She gave us her blessing, by the way." he told Erik. "In case you were having doubts if we weren't doing something wrong." 

Erik kissed the crown of Charles' head. "I never thought we were." he said earnestly. It was true. Even though they were both men at a time when having such feelings, let alone act on them, was considered a crime or a perversion, being with Charles always felt right. Nothing and no one could ever persuade Erik that what they felt for one another was anything but beautiful love. 

"It feels right to me too." Charles admitted, smiling. Then he looked around again. "Where did all the residents go?" 

Erik rolled his eyes, laughing. "They scrammed out of this place the moment they started breathing again. It was really rude to just leave you like that after everything you did for them."

Charles laughed too. "I'm glad they're free and enjoying their freedom." he said. "Was my grandfather with them?" 

Erik shrugged. "I didn't notice, but I suppose he was." 

Where did Francis go, really? In all the worrying over Charles Erik lost track of his friends. 

"We'll see them again. All of them." Charles smiled.

"Definitely. They'll show up. And if they don't, we'll hunt them down one by one." Erik said with a grin, making Charles laugh again. He then added a little softer "And Mystique too. We'll see her again. Although I must say, I didn't expect your sister to be an actual angel." 

Charles chuckled. "To be fair I didn't expect that either." Charles grinned, snuggling closer to Erik. "But I always knew she was unique." 

"You're unique." Erik said, gazing into Charles' gorgeous blue eyes.

As he did so he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. It was a good feeling, one he had forgotten. His eyes drifted down to Charles' cherry lips and then back up. He saw how Charles held his breath expectantly as Erik leaned in and kissed him.

They remained there in the ruins of the old hotel, snuggled in each other's arms and kissing, finally happy, finally free, finally ready to start a new life together. In all that happiness and bliss, neither of the two realized that this was their first real kiss as living breathing men. The whole fantastical story of how they met was now in their past and all that remained was a bright future. 


End file.
